Nobody should Die alone
by Nobodyshoulddiealone
Summary: "Bonsoir, j'ai besoin de sucre" Tu avais juste à lui tendre du sucre et à la laisser s'en aller Clint. C'était facile tu sais, tu aurais pu le faire. Mais quelque chose dans ses yeux, ou dans sa façon de trop parler a retenu ton attention. On te l'a appris au SHIELD, tu le savais. Tout le monde ment, même elle, même toi. (Multi-couples & présence de Mutants)
1. Du sucre?

**PROLOGUE**

_If you think that your end is near, When your headache is worse than any passed year_  
_When the only feeling left is fear, All drive to escape disappeared..._

* * *

**« Bonsoir…je suis votre nouvelle voisine, vous auriez du sucre ? Je tente de faire un gâteau, et euh…Malheureusement je n'ai pas acheté de sucre, et tout le monde sait que le sucre c'est important dans les gâteaux, mais moi j'en ai pas acheté. J'ai tout sinon, la farine, la levure, les œufs, mais pas le sucre. Et je sais que je parle beaucoup, mais euh…je fais ça quand je suis nerveuse, et c'est le cas maintenant, je … je suis nerveuse. »**

Qu'est ce qui t'as pris Clint ? Vraiment ? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'ouvrir cette porte et de faire face à cette jolie blonde qui parle un peu trop ?

**« Euh…Bonsoir, oui j'ai du sucre. Je vais le chercher attendez. »**

Referme la porte, pauvre fou. Ne te perds pas dans ces jolis yeux verts. Il est interdit de trouver sa voisine sexy Clint. Il est interdit de trouver quiconque sexy, à part Natasha, parce que tu sais qu'avec elle, ça ne marchera jamais. Trouve le sucre, idiot, dépêche-toi !

**« Voila, vous pouvez tout utiliser, j'en ai d'avance. »**

**« Oh, merci c'est gentil, je suis désolée hein… d'avoir trop parlé, c'est … »**

**« Y'a pas mort d'homme Mlle, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Et de rien pour le sucre. »**

**« Bon, et bien… bonne soirée ! »**

**« Vous aussi. »**

En refermant la porte, tu t'en veux de ne pas lui avoir demandé son nom, puis toutes les règles que tu t'es fixé en tant qu'agent du SHIELD te reviennent en mémoire. Pas d'attaches Clint ! Mais elle était tellement belle. Sans t'en rendre compte, ton cerveau dresse son portrait robot.

1,70m - 60kg – Cheveux au carré, blonds – Yeux verts – Nez droit – Bouche rieuse – Un grain de beauté dans le cou. Très peu de maquillage, une beauté naturelle, sans défauts.

* * *

Nom de dieu, mais c'est quoi cette sonnette pourrie ! Je me lève avec précipitation, enfile une vieille chemise et ouvre la porte d'entrée en furie.

**« Oh, bonjour Mlle, vous savez où est votre voisin ? J'ai un colis pour lui. »**

**« Non, je ne sais pas, il est souvent en déplacement, mais pitié donnez-moi ce colis, allez vous en et cessez d'appuyer sur cette sonnette ! »**

**« Oh, pardon. J'ai juste besoin d'une signature là pour prouver que je vous ai remis le colis »**

**« Merci Mlle, bonne journée. »**

Ouais c'est ça, bonne journée. Comme si elle pouvait être bonne après m'être faite réveillée en sursaut par une sonnette digne des écoles primaires d'il y a 10 ans mon seul jour de congé de la semaine. Je pose le colis dans un coin, et en profite pour me faire un chocolat chaud. Oui oui, j'ai 25 ans et je bois du chocolat, je n'aime pas le café, je n'y peux rien. J'espère que mon voisin rentre bientôt que je puisse lui donner son colis, et … le revoir par la même occasion, vraiment mignon ce type, moi qui pensait que l'immeuble était rempli de petits vieux.

Plus tard dans la soirée, j'entends un bruit de clé suivi d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Mon mystérieux voisin serait-il enfin rentré ? Je décide d'attendre 10-20 minutes et en profite pour vérifier ma tenue. Short en jean, T-shirt argenté plutôt large et chaussons noirs type ballerines, oui, je sais chaussons, mais en même temps ça ferait un peu suspect de mettre des chaussures pour faire l'aller-retour chez le voisin de palier. J'attrape son colis et vais sonner. Mon dieu, quelle horrible sonnette ! Il ouvre la porte et … oh mon dieu, je crois qu'on est en train de me perdre, il est torse nu, sa serviette de toilette autour du cou.

**« Oh, bonsoir, désolé j'aurais du m'habiller avant de venir ouvrir. »**

**« Bonsoir, euh non, mais c'est très bien comme ça vous savez. Enfin, je veux dire…vous êtes pas mal, alors ce n'est pas grave, vous auriez été moche je ne dis pas, mais là…. Ohlala je parle encore beaucoup trop, pardon pardon pardon ! J'ai juste pris votre colis ce matin, alors je venais vous l'apporter. »**

**« Oh, d'accord, merci, vous n'étiez pas obligée ! »**

**« En fait si, le livreur me cassait la tête en s'acharnant sur votre sonnette, qui est sois-dit en passant vraiment affreuse. Il faudrait que vous la changiez, à moins que ce ne soit une tactique pour que l'on prenne les colis à votre place, quand vous êtes absent, parce que c'est vrai que vous êtes souvent absent quand même. Ça fait de moi une commère de savoir ça non ? Oh mon dieu, à peine deux semaines dans un immeuble avec des petits vieux et voila je suis une commère. Ohlala, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète et vous faire remarquer que vous n'êtes pas chez vous très souvent, après tout vous avez très certainement une copine ce qui fait que vous êtes surement souvent chez elle et pas ici...et Ohlala … »**

**« Stop. »**

**« Oh…pardon, je suis vraiment vraiment … »**

**« Non. Stop. Ne vous excusez, mais surtout pitié arrêtez de parler autant. Je n'ai pas de copine, j'ai juste un travail extrêmement prenant qui m'oblige à beaucoup voyager. Ma sonnette n'est pas une tactique, c'est juste celle d'origine, vous avez la même vous savez ? Vous n'êtes pas non plus une commère, vous êtes loin d'être comme toutes les personnes âgées ici, vous êtes bien plus jolie pour commencer. Voila, je crois que j'ai répondu à tout. Au fait, je m'appelle Clint, et vous ? »**

**« Cara, comme les trucs en or vous voyez, du genre 9 carats ou un autre chiffre pour le prix qui sera tout aussi exorbitant qu'une villa à Malibu. »**

**« Je vois oui, c'est très joli. Et original, un peu comme vous en fait. »**

**« Euh… oui on me le dit souvent, merci. Enfin voila, je venais juste pour votre colis, désolé encore de m'être laissé emporté et voila, je recommence. »**

**« Je vous rends si nerveuse que ça ? »**

**« Quoi ? Non, je ne suis pas du tout nerveuse, qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »**

**« La dernière fois vous m'avez dit que quand vous étiez nerveuse vous parliez beaucoup, en plus de ça, vous vous tortillez sur vous-même, changeant sans cesse de pied d'appui, et depuis que j'ai le colis en main, vous ne cessez de tourner et retourner votre bague dans tous les sens. Vous êtes nerveuse. Je peux mettre un t-shirt si vous voulez ? »**

**« Ça n'a rien à voir avec votre torse, rien du tout. Du moins, je crois. Je vais y aller, je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps, Au revoir ! »**

**« Attendez, vous… un café ça vous dit ? »**

**« En fait, j'ai horreur du café.** **»** rétorquais-je avec un sourire.

**« Bien, alors toute autre boisson présente dans mon appartement ?**

**« D'accord. »**

C'est ainsi que commence toute l'histoire, avec ce simple mot « d'accord », bon ok, si j'étais honnête ça a commencé avec ce simple bonsoir et ce besoin de sucre, mais c'est moi qui décide ici. Clint, Clint Barton où l'homme le plus attentionné rencontré dans ma vie jusqu'à maintenant. Se sont enchaînés les rendez-vous, du moins autant que son travail le permettait. Peu après, premier baiser, premières caresses, première nuit chez lui, dans son appartement. Sans m'en rendre compte en quelques mois, il faisait parti intégrante de ma vie. Pourtant il n'en connaissait pas encore tout les secrets comme je ne connaissais pas tout les secrets de la sienne. Son travail, sa famille et ses amis restaient flous, il me parlait de temps en temps d'une Natasha et d'un Phil. Cela m'était égal, il avait ses secrets, j'avais les miens, on ne se questionnait pas dessus, comme un accord muet que l'on aurait passé en dépassant le cap du baiser. Il aimait la vision qu'il avait de moi, j'en étais heureuse.

Jusqu'à quand ?


	2. Une petite cuillère

**CHAPITRE I**

* * *

_Just the two of lost somewhere in the US, would be a dream come true…_

_I'll ride the train, the bus; take a plane I'll never stop just to be with you …_

* * *

5 heures du matin, ton portable sonne. Nom de Dieu, Clint si tu savais à quel point je déteste ton travail. Ton bras passe par-dessus ma tête et attrape ton téléphone. Après une très courte conversation qui se termine par un habituel « J'arrive ». Tu m'embrasses légèrement sur le front et tente de te lever du lit mais je te rattrape.

**« Ils ne connaissent que toi comme employé à ton boulot ? »**

**« Bébé il faut que j'y aille, c'est important »**

**« C'est toujours important, tu ne peux jamais refuser ou quoi ? »**

**« Non je ne peux pas, je dois y aller »**

**« Et bien, tu devrais démissionner, rester au lit avec moi et me faire l'amour »**

**« C'est très tentant, mais impossible ma chérie, je reviens vite »**

**« La dernière fois que tu as dit ça tu es rentré deux semaines plus tard »**

**« Je vais être en retard… je t'aime »**

**« Je t'aime aussi »**

Voila, de nouveau seule dans ce grand lit. Mais bon, ne nous attardons pas là-dessus. Je me rendors et me réveille trois heures plus tard. Il est l'heure pour moi de me préparer pour aller au boulot. Je suis serveuse, dans un petit café très agréable à côté de Central Park et être ponctuelle c'est obligatoire, sinon la porte. Après la douche je vais prendre un bon petit déjeuner et oublie ma petite cuillère sur le bord du plan de travail. Est-ce que vous saviez qu'une petite cuillère peut être le déclencheur de la plus grande connerie de votre vie ? Non, et bien moi non plus, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Point de Vue Clint**

* * *

Encore un super méchant qui s'est invité dans New-York enfin c'est ce que je croyais, non mais franchement, le SHIELD n'a vraiment que ça à faire, nous réveiller à 5 heures du matin pour trois pauvres gangsters qui tentent de dévaliser une banque ?! The Avengers, les supers-héros, qui se retrouvent à faire le boulot de simples flics au lieu de rester au lit avec sa chérie, de bricoler une nouvelle armure, de chercher un antidote à un certain monstre vert, ou encore de dormir. Nous sommes tous installés à la table de la salle de conférence de l'héliporter pour le débriefing de la « mission » et j'en profite pour observer la fille avec qui j'entretiens une relation cachée à mes collègues depuis des mois maintenant. Oui, j'ai des caméras dans mon appartement, vieille habitude qui ne m'a pas quitté avec la venue de Cara. Est-ce que ça fait de moi un voyeur si j'observe ma copine prendre son petit déjeuner ? Je crois que oui, ou alors ça fait juste de moi un petit copain curieux… oui je préfère cette vision là.

**« Barton ! »**

**« Oui monsieur ? »**

**« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? »**

**« Et bien, il observe sa petite-amie qu'il nous cache à tous depuis maintenant 8 mois, grâce aux caméras installés chez lui, que j'ai soigneusement pris le soin de pirater avec l'aide de JARVIS » **

**« Pardon ?! » **s'exclamèrent plusieurs voix en même temps. Ma voix surplombant celle des autres.

**« De quel droit t'infiltres-tu dans ma vie privée ? » **sifflais-je, en colère.

**« Pourquoi nous caches-tu ta relation avec cette fille ?** » rétorque IronMan.

**« C'est ma vie PRIVEE Stark ! Mais apparemment c'est un concept que tu n'as pas intégré ! » **

**« Tu as une petite amie... et tu ne m'en as même pas parlé » **Chuchotais Natasha

**« C'étais… je voulais être sur… j'avais besoin de temps, et Stark n'est certainement pas autorisé à m'espionner de la sorte ! » **

**« Où est ce que tu l'as rencontré ? Comment elle s'appelle ? Quel âge a-t-elle ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fait dans la vie ? … » **

**« Nat`s'il te plait, ce n'est pas une cible d'accord ? Tu n'as pas besoin de son portrait robot alors arrête »**

**« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »**

**« Cara »**

**« Quel drôle de prénom ! » **

**« Stark, fermez-là ! » réplique Steve. **

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'installe ces caméras ? Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Bien sur que Tony allait s'en rendre compte et me pirater, après tout il pirate bien l'héliporter du SHIELD.

_« Monsieur, la petite-amie de Monsieur Barton vient d'avoir un comportement suspicieux.»_

**« De quel genre JARVIS ? » **

_« Une petite cuillère vient de voler du plan de travail de la cuisine de monsieur Barton jusque dans la main de sa petite amie »_

**« Voler? Images sur écran principal JARVIS »**

_« Bien monsieur »_

Mais enfin qu'est ce que veux dire JARVIS quand il dit « voler » ? Les images de ma caméra apparaissent sur l'écran principal de la salle de conférence. On peut y voir Cara, assise à la table du salon sur laquelle repose une tasse, qui tend la main vers la petite cuillère restée sur le plan de travail. La cuillère « vole » littéralement jusqu'à sa main tendue. Comme si… comme un tour de magie, comme si elle contrôlait le métal de la même façon que Magnéto.

**« Où avez-vous rencontré cette fille agent Barton ?! »** me demande avec colère le Colonel Fury.

**« C'est… c'était ma nouvelle voisine »**

**« Est-ce que c'est elle qui t'a abordée Clint ? »**

**« Qu'est ce que tu insinues Natasha ?! »**

**« Tu viens de voir ces images toi aussi Clint ? C'est une mutante ! Avec le même pouvoir que Magnéto qui plus est ! Et toi, tu es agent du SHIELD ! Crois-tu vraiment au hasard ?! »**

**« Je t'interdis d'insinuer un truc de ce genre là Nat' ! On s'aime c'est clair, et que ça te plaise ou non, c'est pareil ! » **Hurlais-je tout en me levant et en quittant la salle de conférence.

Je partais vers un jet avec la ferme intention de rentrer chez moi quand Steve me saisit par le bras.

**« Clint, attends. »**

**« Attendre quoi ? Toi aussi tu penses comme Natasha ? Une fille ne peut pas s'intéresser à moi sans avoir besoin d'un prétexte comme vouloir ma peau, ou celle des Avengers ? Ou alors elle ne peut pas avoir de sentiments pour moi parce que je ne suis qu'un simple agent et pas un super-héros avec de superpouvoirs ?! »**

**« Je n'ai jamais dit ou même pensé ça Clint. Seulement tu devrais te calmer avant d'aller voir ton amie »**

**« Je l'aime cette fille, Captain »**

Alors pourquoi ? Nom de dieu, pourquoi est ce que je remets en question toute notre relation à cause d'une foutue petite cuillère volante ?! Et si Natasha avait raison, si Cara était avec moi seulement pour obtenir des informations ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

Non ! Je refuse de penser ça, elle m'aime, elle n'a jamais semblé intéressée par mon travail, jamais.

**« Clint, ne laisses jamais personne te faire douter de tes sentiments pour quelqu'un »**

**« Et si Natasha avait raison ? » **murmurais-je, malheureux.

**« Va voir ton amie, parle-lui et tente de comprendre. Il n'y a que comme ça que tu pourras savoir »**

**« Merci Captain ! »**

Je montais dans un jet et je me dirigeais vers la base secrète du SHIELD pour pouvoir obtenir un véhicule et rentrer chez moi.

* * *

**Salle de conférence de l'héliporter du SHIELD**

* * *

**« Je pense qu'une rencontre avec la petite amie de l'agent Barton s'impose. Et ce, bien avant qu'il n'arrive chez lui. » **Dit le Colonel Fury.

**« Pourquoi ? Elle n'a rien fait de mal, laissons l'agent Barton régler cette affaire » **réplique Captain America.

**« Je ne laisserais pas Clint se mettre en danger avec cette fille » **siffle Natasha qui a l'air très en colère contre le soldat pour avoir oser dire ça.

**« D'après Tony, cela fait huit mois qu'ils sont ensemble, si elle avait voulu lui faire du mal elle l'aurait déjà surement fait ! » **

**« On ne peut pas en être sur ! » **

**« De toute façon, ce n'était pas une requête mais un ordre. Tout le monde en route. Stark allez-y avec votre armure, on vous rejoint. » **

**« Et comment fait-on si Barton arrive ? »**

**« Il ne sera pas autorisé à assister à l'interrogatoire, il est beaucoup trop proche de cette fille »**

**« Un interrogatoire ? Non mais vous vous rendez compte que vous parlez de la petite amie de votre Agent ou pas du tout, Colonel ? » **Demande Bruce qui tente tant bien que mal de garder son calme.

**« Docteur Banner, je donne les ordres ici c'est bien clair ? Nous allons chez Barton, chercher cette fille pour l'emmener sur cet héliporter afin de l'interroger » **

**« Et si elle ne connait pas du tout le SHIELD, vous aurez démontré l'existence de votre organisation à une parfaite inconnue ? Brillant, vraiment. » **

**« Stark, on ne vous a pas demandé votre avis ! En route ! »**

A des kilomètres de là, la petite amie de l'agent Barton apprenait la fermeture du café ou elle travaillait après l'accident de voiture de son patron. Celui-ci était dans un coma léger et devrait se réveiller dans quelques jours, voire quelques semaines tout au plus.

Un peu triste, elle décida de s'occuper de manière utile et profita de l'absence de son amant pour faire le ménage dans leur appartement. Un petit témoin lumineux vert attira son attention, elle prit une chaise, grimpa dessus et découvrit une caméra. De nombreuses questions lui vinrent à l'esprit :

Qu'est ce qu'une caméra foutait dans leur appartement ?

Clint l'espionnait-il ?

Et enfin, qui venait frapper à leur porte à 14h ?

* * *

**Chapitre Un terminé ! :) **

Un délai assez long, je m'en excuse,

J'espère faire mieux pour la prochaine fois.

Je remercie les lectrices qui m'ont laissé leur avis,

J'espère qu'elles en feront autant pour ce chapitre,

Et que de nouvelles lectrices se manifesteront.

Et puisque je le vois dans toutes les fictions :

Disclaimer : Avengers n'est en aucun cas ma propriété.


	3. Questions sans réponses

**CHAPITRE II**

* * *

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie, the moment to live and the moment to die,_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight …_

* * *

**Héliporter du SHIELD – 13h45 –**

**« Tony, attends ! »**

**« Pourquoi j'attendrais Steve ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'une leçon de morale de la part de Super Captain ! »** Réplique Tony.

**« Anthony Stark ! Je te demande de m'attendre ! Tu ne peux pas juste lâcher une information comme celle-ci et partir ! »** Répond Steve.

**« Et pourquoi pas ?! »**

**« Tu n'avais pas le droit de t'infiltrer dans la vie privée de Clint de cette façon Tony ! »**

**« Quelle vie privée Steve ? Comment veux-tu avoir une vie privée en étant un héros Steve ? »**

**« Donc tu penses comme Natasha ? »**

**« Pas vraiment. Il est vrai que si cette fille voulait faire du mal à Barton, elle l'aurait déjà fait, mais on ne sait jamais »** puis il ajouta un ton plus bas, presque en murmurant **« je ne perdrais pas quelqu'un d'autre ».**

Steve s'avança et posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme de métal.

**« Tu ne perdras personne d'autre Tony. Nous ne perdrons plus personne. Je ne l'accepterais pas. »**

**« Cette fille, si c'est une menace, crois-tu vraiment que Robin des Bois nous laissera nous occuper d'elle ? Il est amoureux d'elle Captain ! » **Réplique l'ingénieur, sarcastique.

**« Je ne sais pas, mais tout ira bien Tony. »**

Steve attire Tony dans ses bras et celui-ci enfouit sa tête dans le cou du soldat. Steve se sentait extrêmement bien en ayant le milliardaire dans les bras. La tête brune calée dans son cou et le souffle chaud de l'autre homme qui le fait frissonner à presque chaque expiration font que pour la première fois depuis son réveil après ses 70 ans de sommeil, Steve se sent enfin à sa place, chez lui.

Les débuts avec Tony avait été difficiles mais après avoir patienté et longuement discuté, Steve avait réellement fait connaissance avec le génie. Ainsi, il découvre un homme fragile caché derrière une carapace d'homme confiant et moqueur. Et même si, tel que l'avait précisé Natasha dans son rapport personnel d'évaluation, Tony avait une certaine tendance à l'autodestruction, il restait un homme attachant et toujours là pour ses amis.

**« Allons-y Cap' »** Dit tout à coup Tony en se dégageant des bas du soldat. Steve ne peut empêcher un soupir déçu de quitter ses lèvres.

**« Ça va Cap' ? »** s'inquiète Tony.

**« Je ne tient pas à aller interroger la petite-amie de Clint comme si c'était une criminelle de guerre » **

**« Moi non plus, mais ce n'est pas un interrogatoire Steve. Voit plutôt ça comme… un sondage ou un test ou même encore comme un questionnaire de magasine ! »** Tony termine sa phrase avec un sourire éclatant comme dans les publicités pour dentifrice quand il se rend compte que le blond a retrouvé sa bonne humeur et son sourire.

**« Rogers, Stark ! Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ? Nous n'attendons plus que vous ! »** Dit la voix tout sauf mélodieuse de Fury s'élevant du micro qu'ils portent en permanence.

* * *

**Appartement de Clint et Cara – 14h00 –**

**Point de vue Cara**

* * *

Je me dirige vers la porte en ayant la caméra en main. La poser ne m'effleure même pas l'esprit. Je suis tellement choquée par ce que je viens de découvrir, Clint m'espionne, mais pour quelles raisons ? Des milliers de questions se bousculent dans ma tête et je ne me rends même pas compte que j'ai ouvert la porte avant d'entendre un raclement de gorge tout sauf discret. Je relève la tête et émerge de mes pensées, après une demi-seconde de réflexion, je me rends compte du fait que je sois en face des Avengers.

**« Euh… »** Est la seule chose sortant de ma bouche à cet instant.

**« Bonjour mademoiselle. Je suis le colonel Fury et je vais vous demander de nous suivre, sans poser de questions. »**

**« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »**

**« Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans la phrase 'sans poser de questions' ? » **Réplique la rousse dont je ne me rappelle pas du nom. En même temps, il faut avouer que les médias sont beaucoup plus concentrés sur Tony Stark ou encore Steve Rogers.

**« Natasha ! »** gronde ce dernier **« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être désagréable ! »**

**« Exactement ! De plus je ne vois pas pourquoi je suivrais des inconnus docilement. »**

**« Oh ! Ne nous faites pas croire que nous sommes des inconnus, après tout Clint vous le connaissez bien lui ! » **Dit la dénommée Natasha.

**« Clint ? Qu'est ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ? »**

**« Cessez de faire l'innocente. Vous l'avez séduit, je suppose que vous lui soutirez des informations et que quand il ne vous sera plus utile vous le tuerez. » **Siffle Natasha avec colère.

**« Quoi ? Mais enfin de quoi vous parlez ? Vous êtes dingues ! Il faut vous faire soigner pauvre fille ! »** M'énervais-je.

Pour qui se prenait-elle celle-là ? Et de quoi parlait-elle enfin ? Mes poings se serraient automatiquement par la colère. Comment osaient-ils se pointer chez nous et m'accuser de vouloir du mal à Clint ?

Attendez… soutirer des informations ? Le tuer ? Cette folle me prend semble-t-il pour une espionne… et si c'était plutôt Clint ? Clint qui se serait arrangé pour me séduire et avoir des informations sur ma mutation…

**« Mademoiselle, excusez la et excusez nous de débarquer ainsi. Pouvons-nous entrer ? » **Me demande le soldat d'une voix douce.

**« Euh… Oui allez-y » **

Les informations que je venais d'entendre se bousculaient dans ma tête à la manière des codes sur les ordinateurs. Tout défilait, chiffres et lettres inversés afin de ne former plus qu'un énorme tas de conneries impossibles à déchiffrer. Mon cerveau était parti en vacances, subitement, sans prévenir. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement, j'étais perdue.

**« Je m'appelle Steve Rogers et d'après ce que je sais, vous vous appelez Cara n'est ce pas ? **

**« Oui »**

**« D'accord. Nous sommes là simplement pour vous poser quelques questions. »**

J'allais répondre quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Clint. Celui-ci ne posa même pas un regard sur moi, toute son attention était tournée vers les étrangers qui avaient envahi notre salon.

**« Que faites-vous là ? »**

**« On vient vérifier si tu connais vraiment la fille avec laquelle tu couches depuis huit mois ! »** répond Natasha, toujours en colère.

**« Oui, je la connais. Et je ne t'autorise pas à en douter Nat' ! » **Rétorque Clint.

**« Clint ? Explique-moi ce qui se passe ! Je ne comprends rien. » **

**« Ce n'est rien… Ce… Ce n'est pas grave d'accord. Je te présente… mes collègues de travail. » **Me répond Clint.

Ses collègues ? Comment ça ses collègues ? Après un retour en arrière sur ce que j'ai entendu ces derniers mois au sujet des Avengers, il semblerait qu'ils soient au nombre de six : Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, la rousse et un autre… qui serait Clint ? Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie ?

**« Tes… collègues ? Tu travailles pour le gouvernement ? »** Dis-je d'une voix confuse.

**« Oui, plus particulièrement pour une organisation appelé le SHIELD »** répond Clint, cette fois en me regardant.

**« Ne nous fais pas croire qu'elle n'est pas au courant Clint ! » **

**« Natasha ! Stop ! Arrête c'est clair ! Je ne t'autorise pas à mettre en doute ce que je dis ou ce qu'elle dit ! Je connais cette fille d'accord ? Je l'aime, je sais des choses sur elle que je ne te dirais pas car elle ne te regarde en rien, mais JE LA CONNAIS »** Rétorque Clint en criant vers la fin.

**« Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi ces caméras dans ton appartement Clint ? Tu surveilles une fille en qui tu as une pleine confiance ? Etrange… »** Répond Natasha.

**« Tais-toi »**

**« Tu me surveilles… tout le temps ? » **demandais-je d'une petite voix triste.

**« Cara, je t'expliquerais. Je te promets, je t'expliquerais. » **

**« Clint ? »** la voix de Tony Stark résonne pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont arrivés.

**« Quoi Stark ? Tu veux encore foutre la merde c'est ça ?! »**

**« Et bien… d'après JARVIS, Cara Mason n'existe pas et n'a jamais existé. »**

En moins d'une seconde, quatre revolvers se braquent sur moi.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Avengers n'est en aucun cas ma propriété.

* * *

Chapitre deux terminé.

En espérant qu'il vous plaira :)

Merci aux personnes qui laissent des rewiews,

cela me fait extrêmement plaisir quand je vois dans ma boite mail

des mails en provenance de qui m'indique que j'ai des avis sur mon histoire.

(:


	4. Découverte

**CHAPITRE III**

* * *

_One day Baby, we'll be old, Oh Baby we'll be old __Think about the story that we could have told…_

* * *

Pourquoi faut-il que ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? Très vite, la rousse a sortit deux revolvers et les a braqué sur moi, suivi du « Colonel ». Le soldat, l'autre homme qui doit surement être Hulk et Tony Stark n'ont pas esquissés le moindre mouvement. Clint a la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte et les bras ballants. Il se tourne lentement pour me faire face.

**« Cara … qu'est-ce que… ? »**

**« Ce n'est pas Cara, Clint. C'est une illustre inconnue qui profite de toi »**

**« Natasha, je ne t'ai rien demandé ! »** hurle Clint, puis il s'adresse à moi, toujours en criant **« Qui es-tu ?! » **

Il avance vers moi, m'attrape par les épaules et me secoue violemment.

**« Réponds-moi Cara ! Réponds-moi putain ! »** Continue-t-il d'hurler.

**« Lâche-moi, Clint »** répondis-je faiblement.

**« Je te lâcherais quand j'aurais eu une réponse ! » **

**« Oh non, tu me lâcheras bien avant ça ! »**

Je levais soudainement mes mains vers eux et les envoyaient tous voler contre les murs de l'appartement. Sous mes mouvements les quatre revolvers se démontèrent et tombèrent au sol. Pauvres idiots, ils viennent chez moi en sachant pertinemment que je contrôle le métal mais ils en portent tous ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Clint se débat contre le mur mais y restera plaqué et ce pendant tout le temps où je maintiendrais ma concentration. L'usage de mes mains est presque inutile, certes j'ai plus de puissance en les utilisant, mais mon simple esprit peut suffire à les maintenir dans cette position.

**« Tu m'as utilisée ! Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule ! Pendant des mois, Cara ! Ou quelque soit ton nom ! C'est dégueulasse ! » **Hurle Clint tout en continuant à se débattre.

**« Moi ?! Moi je t'ai utilisée ?! Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie Clint ? TU t'es foutu de ma gueule ! Tu m'as espionné pendant des mois avec tes foutus caméras ! Et maintenant tu me fais quoi, un plan super étrange visant à me faire passer pour une espionne ?! TU te fous de ma gueule Clint, pas l'inverse ! » **

Je ne pouvais empêcher ma voix de monter dans les aigus au fur et à mesure que la colère me submergeait. J'allais au pied de Natasha et ramassait ses revolvers, j'en profitais pour les remonter.

**« Je ne t'espionnais pas ! »**

**« Pardon ? »**

**« Je sais que… avec les caméras tu pourrais croire que… mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Elles sont là depuis tellement longtemps, je n'y pensais plus trop et je n'ai pas eu le temps pour les enlever. Je ne t'espionnais pas, Cara ! »**

**« Mademoiselle, il y a surement une bonne explication à toute cette histoire, si vous nous relâchiez, peut-être pourrions-nous… » **

**« Je vous arrête tout de suite Steve Rogers, je ne libérerai aucun d'entre vous, en tout cas pas avant d'être très loin d'ici » **Répliquais-je, cinglante.

**« Cara… je t'en prie, je te promets que je ne t'ai pas approché avec un but précis, Cara s'il te plaît crois-moi… » **

**« Ferme-la Clint ! »**

Ma tête allait exploser dans un futur proche. Des flashs de mon passé me revenaient par dizaine. Des moments que j'aurais préféré oublier … Les supplications de Clint n'arrangeaient en rien mon manque croissant de concentration.

**« Cara, s'il te plaît. Je te crois d'accord, tu ne m'as pas approché pour obtenir des renseignements sur mon travail, comme moi, je ne t'ai pas approchée pour avoir des informations sur ta mutation. Je ne savais pas avant aujourd'hui que tu étais une mutante, je te le jure. Libère-nous, s'il te plait. »**

**« Arrête de tenter de m'amadouer avec tes belles paroles Clint. Le seul truc que je souhaite pour le moment c'est que tu la fermes ! »**

**« Mademoiselle… je comprends que vous vous sentiez trahis, après tout, on débarque comme ça, sans prévenir et on fout toute votre vie en l'air, mais croyez-moi, on ne vous veut aucun mal. » **disl'homme dont je ne connais pas le nom.

**« Ah oui, même votre alter-ego vert ne me veut pas de mal ? »**

**« Même lui »** Répond-il, avec un sourire gêné.

**« Bruce ! Elle ne pourra pas contenir Hulk ! C'est le moment de vous mettre en colère ! » **Dit Natasha.

**« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous. Après tout, qui dans cette pièce tient deux revolvers et possède un gêne lui permettant de tuer un de vos amis d'un simple claquement de doigt ? Je crois bien que c'est moi » **Rétorquais-je avec un faux sourire.

Ils me regardent tous bizarrement, comme si ils ne comprenaient pas de qui je parle. J'avançais vers Iron Man et tapotait le réacteur ARK présent sur son armure.

**« Si j'ai bien suivi les informations, cette petite chose bleue empêche de petits fragments de métaux d'arriver jusqu'à votre cœur ? De plus même si il n'y avait pas cette petite chose, votre simple armure me serait très utile pour vous tuer, je pourrais la broyer en quelques secondes » **

**« Tu ne ferais pas ça, tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche Cara ! » **

Et même si Clint tente de ne pas laisser paraître son appréhension, j'arrive à la deviner d'après le ton de sa voix.

**« Crois-tu Clint ? Après tout, tu ne me connais pas vraiment »**

**« Alors dis-nous ! Qui es-tu ? » **

Je ne réponds pas et préfère me concentrer sur l'ordinateur que je viens d'allumer. Rapidement je parviens à hacker les dossiers de la police de New-York et y trouve mon dossier. Avec une main je parviens à maintenir l'ordinateur à hauteur du visage de mon ancien amant. Au fur et à mesure, le visage de Clint blêmit. Il me regarde comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait.

**« Ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas toi. Tu ne peux pas avoir fait ça »**

**« Je l'ai fait. Et si je devais le refaire, je le referais, sans hésiter ! » **

**« Qu'y a-t-il, Clint ? » **demande Stark.

Je me désintéresse de leur conversation, préférant préparer un sac pour pouvoir fuir. Je me déshabille sans complexe devant eux pour me changer et ainsi mettre une tenue plus confortable et plus discrète.

**« Elle… Elle s'appelle Lola Taylor… Elle est recherchée par la police de New-York… » **

**« Pour quelles raisons Clint ? »** demande Natasha.

**« Le meurtre de 15 personnes** » répond Clint, dans un souffle.

**« QUOI ? » **

Les voix de Bruce, Tony, Steve et le Colonel Fury se confondent dans cette exclamation. Soudain, un bruit attire mon attention et une vive douleur me prend au niveau de la cuisse droite. Je regarde et voit qu'un couteau vient de s'y planter. Deux secondes trop tard, la voix de Clint retentit **« Natasha, non ! »**.

Un sourire vient naître sur mes lèvres. J'enlève le couteau et le lance au sol. J'observe le salon sous toutes les coutures et trouve finalement de quoi me satisfaire, une ceinture de Clint avec une boucle en métal. Je la plaque contre la gorge de la rousse afin de l'étrangler.

**« Cara ! Cara arrête ! Cara ! »**

Je le regarde mais n'esquisse aucun mouvement pour m'arrêter. Elle le mérite après tout.

**« Lola ! Lola s'il te plaît… » **Me dit Clint d'une voix suppliante.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver beau. C'est vraiment pas le moment, je sais, mais il est tellement… sexy. La ceinture tombe et je vois Clint soupirer de soulagement comme les autres hommes présents dans la pièce. Natasha, par contre, s'étouffe et s'efforce de reprendre sa respiration.

**« Pourquoi, Lola ? »**

**« Pourquoi quoi ? »**

**« Pourquoi les avoir tués ? »**

**« C'étaient des scientifiques, des docteurs. Ils … Ils ont pris un malin plaisir à me faire subir d'innombrables tests afin d'isoler mon gêne mutant et ainsi dupliquer ma mutation. Et je dois avouer qu'ils… n'étaient pas particulièrement doux avec moi »**

**« Alors tu les as tués »**

**« Oui. Sans aucun remord. Je dirais même, avec plaisir »**

Mon sac est prêt. J'y rajoute tout l'argent liquide que je peux trouver. J'hésite à blesser Stark avant de partir… si il était blessé ils se concentreraient sur lui et non pas sur moi, me laissant le temps de fuir. Mais il ne m'a rien fait, a part me forcer à dévoiler ma véritable identité. Je ne le ferais pas, tant pis. Je peux déjà voir le visage inquiet du soldat qui ne cesse de le regarder comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'est pas en train de se faire broyer par son armure. Un faible sourire nait sur mes lèvres en les observant.

Je m'approche de Clint et pose mes mains sur son torse. Doucement je viens effleurer ses lèvres des miennes. Je suis amoureuse de lui. C'est peut-être un salaud qui m'a espionné pendant des mois, mais je n'y peux rien. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de l'aimer subitement, il me faudra du temps. Il répond au baiser qui s'approfondit. Je me détache à regret et vais vers la porte.

**« Adieu, Clint »**

**« Lola… Lola reste, s'il te plait. Je t'aime »** Me répond il, tendrement.

**« Je t'aime aussi » **

Ma dernière phrase n'est qu'un murmure. Tout les objets en métal de l'appartement tremblent et finissent par voler dans tout les sens. J'ai besoin de gagner du temps. La fuite et la solitude m'accueillent comme de vieilles amies.

* * *

**Point de vue Bruce**

* * *

A peine deux minutes après la fuite de la petite-amie de Clint, nous tombons tous au sol. Je dois retenir l'autre, je dois me concentrer et me calmer. Il n'a pas vraiment apprécié le fait que nous nous soyons pris toute sorte d'objet en métal dans la figure, particulièrement le grille pain que j'ai pris dans le ventre.

Steve s'est précipité vers Tony et l'aide à enlever son armure. J'ai eu tellement peur qu'elle mette sa menace à exécution surtout après le couteau que Natasha lui a planté dans la cuisse. A quoi est-ce qu'elle pensait ?! Cette fille menace de tuer Tony mais Natasha l'attaque tout de même.

**« Bruce ! Bruce, il faut que tu m'aides, Tony est blessé à la tête ! Il saigne ! »** Crie Steve, puis je le vois parler à Tony **« Tony ? Tony, ça va ? Tu m'entends Tony ? Réponds-moi ! Bruce s'il te plait, viens vite ! »**

**« Attends… Attends Steve, je dois … je dois calmer l'autre, tu comprends. Je ne veux pas vous faire plus de mal » **

**« Oh oui, pardon Bruce. Tout va bien, ça va aller. Natasha ? Clint ? Colonel ? Vous allez bien ? » **

**« Ça va » **Répondent Natasha et Fury.

**« Clint ? Clint ça va ? »** Demandais-je, inquiet de ne pas l'entendre répondre.

Je me retournais afin de l'observer, il était assis sur le sol en tailleur, le dos contre le mur et avait dans les mains un cadre, où je distinguais une photo de lui et de Cara, enfin lui et Lola.

**« Je vais bien… je crois »** répond il après un certain temps.

A nouveau maître de moi-même, je me précipitais aux côtés de Steve et Tony. Ce dernier avait une large entaille qui partait de l'arcade jusqu'au milieu de la joue. Il saignait pas mal et avait un peu de mal à rester conscient, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de parler.

**« Et dites donc… vous… vous avez remarqué… »**

**« Tony ! Cesse de parler, calme toi »** Le gronde gentiment Steve.

**« Non mais… attends… sa blessure… sa blessure … » **

**« Tony, tais-toi maintenant. On va te ramener à la tour et je vais te soigner d'accord, ensuite tu devras te reposer. Tu as pris un sacré coup ! » **Dis-je, en voyant ses yeux papillonner, il peinait à rester conscient.

**« Mais…le trou, la blessure… quand elle est partit… il s'était refermé » **

**« Tony, tu as vraiment pris un méchant coup sur la tête, ok ? T'as du rêver » **répond gentiment Steve, en attrapant Tony sous les bras pour le relever.

**« Non, c'est vrai. Ça s'est refermé. Demande à Jarvis ! Pas vrai, Jarvis ? » **

**« Jarvis ne peut pas l'avoir vu Tony, tu n'avais pas ton casque, si tu l'avais eu tu n'aurais pas été blessé » **

Si je suis obligé de lui expliquer ça, c'est que ça a vraiment tapé fort. Je suis un peu inquiet.

**« Mais j'vous jure… c'était refermé… » Dit Tony d'une voix plaintive. **

**« Je l'ai vu aussi » **

**« Enfin, Natasha ! C'est impossible ! »**

**« Et pourtant c'est ce que j'ai vu, à la place de l'entaille faite un peu plus tôt, il n'y avait plus rien. Juste une peau neuve, sans défaut. »**

A ce moment précis, Tony tombe dans les pommes, heureusement que Steve le soutenait, sinon il se serait lamentablement écrasé par terre. Et même si je m'occupais de lui, une phrase revenait en boucle dans mon esprit

Une blessure qui se referme ? Impossible.

* * *

Pour vous souhaitez une bonne année, je poste ce chapitre,

Honnêtement, j'en suis pas très contente, je le trouve un peu lourd.

Mais c'est l'intention qui compte n'est ce pas ? ;)

Merci aux personnes qui laissent des reviews, j'apprécie énormément!

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Avengers n'est pas ma propriété. (Dommage! :P)


	5. Mensonge ou Vérité?

CHAPITRE IV

* * *

_I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain_  
_Yes I would die for you, baby, but you won't do the same_

* * *

**Quartier Général du SHIELD – 16h10 –**

* * *

**« Steve ! Calme-toi, tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter, Tony va bien. » **Déclare Bruce.

**« Il saignait beaucoup ! Et il a perdu connaissance ! »**

**« Mais maintenant il va mieux, détend-toi »**

**« On n'a pas le temps de se détendre, l'autre folle est en liberté dehors ! » **dit Natasha.

Clint la fusille du regard, se lève et sort de la pièce.

**« Bravo pour le tact Natasha ! »** répond Bruce.

**« Quoi ?! Elle est dingue je n'y peux rien ! » **

**« Et toi ? Tu n'es pas dingue peut-être ! Elle venait juste de menacer de tuer Tony et tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de lui envoyer un couteau dans la cuisse ? TU es folle Natasha ! » **S'énerve Bruce.

Cependant, il fait en sorte de retrouver rapidement son calme pour ne pas avoir à faire à l'Autre. Il se pince l'arrête du nez et tente de respirer de grandes bouffées d'air pour faire retomber la pression.

**« Elle bluffait »** réplique Natasha en s'éloignant prudemment de Bruce.

**« Qu'est ce que tu en sais, pour l'amour du ciel Natasha ! Admets au moins que tu as eu tort de la provoquer ! En un claquement de doigt elle aurait pu tuer Tony et si elle ne l'a pas fait, c'est seulement à cause de Clint car elle est amoureuse de lui ! Tu n'avais pas à intervenir, il suffisait de la laisser partir sans la provoquer et peut-être même que Tony n'aurait pas été stupidement blessé lors de sa fuite ! »** Hurle Steve sans s'arrêter une seule seconde.

L'espionne ne répond pas. Elle a la bouche légèrement entrouverte sous l'effet de la surprise, c'est la première fois qu'elle voit le soldat s'énerver ainsi. La voix de JARVIS, présent dans le vaisseau du SHIELD depuis le piratage qu'a effectué Tony lors de l'attaque de New-York par Loki, résonne alors.

_« Dr Banner, il semble que Mr Stark se soit réveillé »_

**« Merci, JARVIS ! »** répond Bruce, avant de partir vers l'infirmerie du SHIELD où se trouve le milliardaire. Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, il s'étonne de trouver Clint au chevet du blessé.

**« Ça va mieux ? Je suis désolé qu'elle t'ai blessée, mais elle avait peur et… » **

**« Ne t'excuses pas et ne l'excuses pas non plus. Elle était déboussolée, son monde a volé en éclat en l'espace d'une petite heure, il est normal qu'elle ai réagit … excessivement dirons-nous ! »** Coupe Tony.

**« Merci d'essayer de comprendre » **répond Clint dans un souffle, en baissant la tête vers ses poignets et plus particulièrement vers le bracelet qui orne son poignet droit.

# # #

_**« Attrape-moi ! Allez, Clint, attrape-moi ! » **_

_**« Cara, j'suis crevé ! Et si on rentrait ? » **_

_**« Pff… t'es pas drôle ! Ok, allons-y Mr je-travaille-tout-le-temps-et-je-veux-dormir ! » Boude-t-elle comme une enfant. **_

_**« Qui a dit que je voulais dormir, mon amour ? » répond Clint avec un sourire malicieux.**_

_**« Oh...bah euh… personne. Bon, on rentre ? Je t'attends moi ! » Répond-elle en riant.**_

# # #

**« Clint ? Clint ? »**

Bruce appelle l'agent et voyant qu'il ne réagit pas, pose sa main sur son épaule. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre et n'est pas celle à laquelle Bruce s'attendait. En deux temps trois mouvements, Bruce se retrouve avec un bras remonté bien haut dans le dos, prêt à casser à cause de la force avec laquelle Clint s'appuie dessus. Steve rentre dans la pièce à ce moment là et ne peux que constater que la tête du Docteur se retrouve sur le torse du milliardaire. Le bras dans le dos ne le fait même pas ciller, tout ce qu'il remarque c'est cette tête, posé sur le torse de Tony. Tony, qui d'ailleurs, lui adresse un joli sourire, bien qu'un peu pâle. Clint se rendant compte de son geste, lâche aussitôt Banner.

**« Désolé Doc' ! Je n'ai pas fais exprès, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées et … » **

**« Ce n'est pas grave… heureusement que l'autre n'a pas voulu piquer une crise cependant ! »**

**« Oui, heureusement »** renchérit Tony.

**« Pardon… je ferais mieux d'y aller, je crois »** répond Clint.

**« Clint ? »** interpelle le Capitaine.

**« Oui ? » **

**« On la retrouvera et vous pourrez vous expliquer, tout ira mieux »** dit le Soldat.

**« Vous croyez Captain ? Moi, je ne pense pas. » **Répond l'Archer d'une voix lasse.

Il quitte la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Steve le regarde partir avant de se tourner vers Tony, qui est en train de se lever.

**« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » **

**« Et bien il semble que je me lève, non ? »**

**« Il en est hors de question, tu restes tranquille, allongé et tu dors. Tu as été blessé Tony ! »**

**« C'est bon Captain, je me sens mieux ! »**

**« Couché Stark ! »** réplique le soldat d'une voix sans appel.

Tony sous le choc, se rassoit et finit même par se rallonger. Un sourire naît sur ses lèvres, le blond s'occupe de lui, prend soin de lui, et ça fait longtemps que personne n'a pris soin de lui comme ça.

**« Mais, il faut chercher la copine de Robin des bois ! Son casier judiciaire, ses photos, ses… »**

**« Tony, s'il te plaît… dors un peu d'accord ? »** supplie presque Steve.

**« … Ok » **

Tony se force à fermer les yeux et malgré sa réticence évidente à dormir, il finit par plonger très vite dans un sommeil paisible. Le soldat, voyant cela, sort de la pièce quelques minutes et revient avec des feuilles et un crayon à papier. Il s'attelle à faire le portrait du milliardaire endormi pour passer le temps.

* * *

**New-York, Magasin de vêtements -16h20- **

**Point de vue Lola TAYLOR**

* * *

Après avoir fait d'importants retraits en liquide sur différents distributeurs, j'entrais dans le premier magasin de vêtements venu et achetais tout ce qui me passais sous la main et qui était à ma taille. Je tentais de me concentrer sur ce shopping, mais la vision de Clint me demandant de rester ne cesse de me hanter. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas blessé en fuyant, il ne mérite pas ça. Ou peut-être que si, si il m'a espionné… Comment savoir ? Est-il sincère ?

Après les vêtements, le coiffeur. J'ai tellement l'habitude de fuir que je sais exactement quoi faire. Toujours marcher la tête basse dans les rues, les magasins et tout les autres endroits où il peut y avoir des caméras. Changer de vêtements, de coiffure/couleur/coupe et même mettre des lentilles de couleur. J'aime mes cheveux longs, alors je préfère rajouter de la longueur en me faisant poser des extensions. Ma teinture sera noire et les lentilles bleues, ainsi peu de gens auront de chance de me reconnaître. Ma raison me dit que je devrais sauter dans un train ou un avion et partir loin de New-York mais je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. La prochaine étape sera la location d'un appartement, pas cher de préférence, mes moyens sont limités maintenant et enfin...trouver une nouvelle identité.

* * *

**Quartier général du SHIELD -16h20- **

**Point de vue Clint BARTON**

* * *

Je n'aurais jamais du laisser ses caméras. Jamais. Tout est entièrement de ma faute, c'est aussi celle du Colonel. Je n'en reviens pas, comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? La traiter comme une criminelle ? La petite voix dans ma tête me rappelle que Cara enfin, Lola… est effectivement une criminelle, une meurtrière. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment cela a pu arriver ? Cependant, elle m'a avoué qu'ils avaient été durs avec elle, c'est donc de la légitime défense, elle n'a rien à craindre de la justice. Il faut que je la retrouve, que je lui parle. Je dois lui faire comprendre que je l'aime et que toute cette histoire n'est qu'une horrible confusion. Je veux qu'elle revienne. Sans m'en rendre compte, ma main gauche ne cesse de triturer le bracelet que je porte au poignet droit.

# # #

_**« Clint ? »**_

_**« Oui ma belle ? » **_

_**« J'ai… j'ai un cadeau pour toi »**__ dit-elle timidement. _

_**« Ah oui ? En quel honneur ? Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire ! » **_

_**« Et bien… disons que c'est parce que… je t'aime » **__chuchote-t-elle, rougissante, en m'accrochant une fine chaîne en argent autour du poignet._

_**« Je t'aime aussi Cara, crois-moi, je t'aime ! » **_

_**# # #**_

* * *

**Point de vue Tony STARK**

* * *

J'ouvre doucement les yeux et grogne de mécontentement lorsque la lumière m'aveugle. C'est bizarre mon lit est beaucoup moins confortable que d'habitude.

**« JARVIS ? » **

**« La version de JARVIS présente ici ne lui permet pas vraiment de te répondre Tony » **

**« Captain ? Qu'est ce que… ah oui, SHIELD, infirmerie, je me souviens. » **

**« Tu as bien dormi ? » **

**« Oui, plutôt bien, mais j'aimerais rentrer à la Tour maintenant, c'est possible ? Je te préviens Steve, ne t'avises pas de me dire non, je rentrerais quoi qu'il en soit ! » **Menaçais-je gentiment Steve.

**« Et bien, je vais chercher les autres et nous allons rentrer alors ! »** me répondis le Captain.

Il sortait de la chambre, j'en profitais pour me lever et regarder les feuilles sur lesquelles il travaillait. Je découvre divers dessins tous magnifiques, la plupart sont des dessins de moi et je ne peux qu'admirer le travail de Steve. C'est tellement beau que ça en est surréaliste. On croirait presque des photographies. Je referme vite le carnet et m'en éloigne en entendant des pas venir vers la porte de ma chambre.

* * *

**Tour Stark -19h45-**

* * *

Enfin de retour ! J'adore rentrer à la maison, retrouver mes meubles, mon café, mes vêtements et le meilleur pour la fin, JARVIS.

**« JARVIS ? »**

**« Bonsoir Monsieur Stark, heureux de vous savoir à nouveau en pleine forme. »**

**« Merci JARVIS. J'ai besoin de toi mon grand ! Je veux le casier judiciaire d'une certaine Lola Taylor, je veux tout les détails de l'affaire dont elle a été accusée ! »**

**« Bien Monsieur »**

**« Lance aussi une reconnaissance faciale avec la photo de son casier judiciaire JARVIS, branche toi sur l'intégralité des caméras de New-York »**

**« C'est fait Monsieur. J'ai aussi trouvé le casier judiciaire et le dossier de l'affaire n°13579 où Lola Taylor est accusée de meurtre avec préméditation, non-assistance à personne en danger et délit de fuite »**

**« Projection sur écran géant JARVIS ! Voyons voir qui est réellement Lola Taylor ! »**


	6. Le retour

CHAPITRE IV

* * *

_Where were you? When everything was falling apart, all my days spent by the telephone_

_It never rang, and all I needed was a call, it never came…_

* * *

Tour Stark – 20h00 –

Point de vue Bruce BANNER

* * *

**« Barton! J'exige de tout savoir sur cette fille ! Maintenant ! »**

**« Si vous ne vous en étiez pas mêlé, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! »** hurle Clint.

**« Barton ! Vous êtes celui à avoir mis en danger cette équipe en couchant avec n'importe qui ! Je ne vous permets pas de me hurler dessus de cette façon ! On va retrouver cette fille et l'enfermer, un point c'est tout. »**

**« Elle n'a rien fait de mal ! Elle n'a aucune information sur le SHIELD ! On peut tout aussi bien la laisser tranquille. »**

**« Clint, elle a tué 15 personnes ! »** répond Natasha.

**« Ah oui ? Et rappelle-moi combien tu en as tué avant que Coulson ne m'envoie t'éliminer ? Des dizaines, Natasha ! Alors ferme-la, tu n'es pas la mieux placée pour en parler. » **

Clint crie son mécontentement et regarde Natasha avec des yeux meurtriers. Ces bras sont positionnés le long de son corps et ses poings se ferment convulsivement, un peu comme si il allait frapper tout ceux qui s'interposerait.

**« Barton ! Je vous ordonne de trouver cette fille et de l'enfermer. »**

**« Comment pouvez-vous exigez ça de lui ? Il est amoureux d'elle ! »** M'énervais-je contre Fury.

**« Dr Banner, ne vous en mêlez pas ! Cette affaire concerne le SHIELD ! »** Réplique le Colonel.

**« Ah vraiment ? En fait, ça concerne le SHIELD seulement quand ça vous arrange parce qu'il me semble que tout à l'heure les Avengers étaient concernés ! »** Répond Tony qui vient d'arriver dans la pièce. Il a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux.

**« Elle est dangereuse ! Elle t'a blessé ! » **Réplique Natasha qui se situe sans conteste dans le « clan anti-Lola »

**« Tu lui as planté un couteau dans la cuisse ! Ça m'aurait moi aussi mis en colère. »** Argumente Tony, en vain.

**« Agent Barton, voilà vos ordres. Servez-vous de l'attirance qu'à cette fille pour vous et arrêtez-la. L'agent Romanoff vous y aidera. » **Déclare alors le Colonel Fury.

Plusieurs sentiments traversent alors les yeux de Clint. Majoritairement, de la colère voire de la haine à l'encontre de son supérieur hiérarchique et même à l'encontre de Natasha, sa partenaire.

**« J'ai bien peur Monsieur de devoir vous annoncer que l'Agent Romanoff travaillera seule sur cette affaire ou alors en collaboration avec les Avengers dont je ne fais plus partie à partir de maintenant. Considérez ceci comme ma démission. »** Répond Clint, après plusieurs minutes de silence d'une voix très calme.

**« On ne démissionne pas du SHIELD, Barton ! »**

**« Alors, faites-moi exécuter » **Dit Clint, sans sourciller.

* * *

Appartement de Lola TAYLOR

* * *

Heureusement que j'ai gardé quelques contacts au cas où. Je remercierais presque le ciel pour mon pessimisme au sujet de mes relations. J'ai « officiellement » de nouveaux papiers d'identité. Mon nom ? Kahlan O'connor, ça sonne irlandais et ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai eu de nombreux alias depuis mes 17 ans et ma fuite hors de cet affreux laboratoire.

On frappe à la porte d'entrée de mon nouveau logement. Toute la tension relâchée depuis mon départ de l'appartement de Clint revient très vite dans l'ensemble de mon corps. Je ramasse l'arme que j'ai prise à Natasha et la coince dans mon dos au niveau de mes hanches. J'ouvre la porte et me retrouve face à face avec trois jeunes d'une vingtaine d'années, avec un pseudo-look de caïd.

**« Bonsoir Mlle »**

**« Bonsoir »** répondis-je, sur un ton volontairement perplexe.

**« On vient pour la taxe » **me dit le plus grand des trois.

**« La taxe ? »** répétais-je.

**« Ouais. La taxe. Pour ta protection, tant que tu vis ici »** m'explique-t-il.

**« C'est une blague ? » **Répliquais-je froidement.

* * *

Tour STARK – 20h50 –

Point de vue Tony STARK

* * *

La discussion dure depuis environ trois quart d'heures. J'ai proposé un poste de Chef de la Sécurité à Clint pour le dépanner maintenant qu'il ne travaille plus pour Fury. Steve, Bruce et moi-même sommes d'accord avec lui, l'affaire date de 7 ans et Lola n'a pas l'air d'avoir commis d'autres méfaits. Elle n'a fait aucun mal à Clint, a tenté d'étrangler Natasha après que cette dernière l'ait étranglée et m'a blessé par accident. De plus, d'après l'explication qu'elle a donnée sur ses meurtres et le ton de sa voix durant son explication, je pencherais sur de la légitime défense. Reste à savoir si elle disait la vérité ou si elle nous a menti pour se disculper.

Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de consulter le dossier de l'affaire ni le casier judiciaire de Lola car JARVIS m'a prévenu de l'arrivée de Fury. De toute façon JARVIS a lancé la reconnaissance faciale, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'il la retrouve et j'irais lui parler. Peut-être que je devrais emmener Clint, Steve ou Bruce, on ne sait jamais. Après tout, elle avait raison elle peut me tuer d'un claquement de doigt avec sa mutation. Tiens, d'ailleurs, je devrais me renseigner sur les mutants.

* * *

Point de vue Clint BARTON

* * *

Merci Tony, Steve et Bruce. Voila ce qui me traverse la tête en ce moment. Je n'en reviens pas que Natasha ne me soutienne pas. C'est mon amie, elle devrait le faire. Et Fury qui ose m'ordonner de tuer ma propre petite-amie ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est marié au SHIELD que tout ces agents doivent faire pareil. Et Natasha avec son fameux « l'amour c'est pour les enfants », pff. Il faudrait qu'elle l'ait connu pour pouvoir dire ça, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas.

Je devrais demander à Tony de pirater la banque de données de la Police new-yorkaise pour avoir plus de détails sur l'affaire et peut-être parvenir à retrouver Lola. Je ne vais pas la laisser partir comme ça.

Un éclair me fait sursauter. Tiens, Thor est de retour.

* * *

Point de vue Thor ODINSON

* * *

Ah, enfin de retour sur Midgard ! J'aime bien ce monde, cela change d'Asgard.

**« Hé Point Break ! Enfin de retour ? »**

**« Ami Stark ! Oui, le procès de mon frère est terminé depuis longtemps, mais je n'ai pas pu revenir tout de suite » **

**« Quel a été la sentence ? » **me demande le Colonel Fury.

**« Peut-être que nous pourrions rentrer pour en parler ? » **dit l'ami Banner.

**« Très bonne idée, Ami Banner ! Ah mes amis, je suis content de tous vous revoir ! »**

**« Nous aussi Thor » **sourit Steve.

Une fois dans le salon de la Tour, Fury me demande à nouveau de quelle peine mon frère a-t-il écopé. J'ai bien peur qu'il soit déçu.

**« Et bien, après concertation avec Heimdall, le gardien du Bifrost qui voit tout, il s'avère que mon frère n'est pas responsable de l'attaque de Midgard. »**

**« Pardon ?! »** fusent simultanément les voix de mes amis.

**« Mon frère était sous le contrôle de Thanos et du Tesseract »** expliquais-je calmement.

**« Même si c'était le cas, ce n'est pas une raison ! »** Crie l'amie Romanoff.

**« Vous dites donc que l'ami Barton est responsable de ce qu'il a fait lorsqu'il était sous le contrôle du sceptre ? » **

**« Ça n'a rien à voir ! »** réplique hargneusement Natasha.

**« Bien sur que si, agent Romanoff. Notre père a donc abandonné les accusations en rapport avec Midgard, mais a puni mon frère pour le sabotage de mon couronnement et la tentative de destruction du Jotunheim. Cependant Loki va vous aider à reconstruire New-York à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. » **

**« Ah génial ! » **répond l'homme de fer.

**« Comment ça génial ? Ce n'est pas génial du tout ! Votre frère doit être puni Thor ! » **Crie Fury**.**

**« Il l'a suffisamment été, je peux vous l'assurez ! » **

**« Il a été mis au coin dans sa chambre ? » **demande l'archer.

**« Cela fait un an que mon frère est isolé dans une cellule et que le venin brûlant d'un serpent coule dans ses yeux » **

**« QUOI ? Mais c'est horrible ! »** S'exclame le soldat.

**« Oui, Ami Rogers. Mais c'est sa punition, mon frère l'a accepté. Maintenant elle est terminée. Je suis venu seul pour vous prévenir de l'arrivée de mon frère. Heimdall l'enverra demain afin qu'il puisse réparer les dégâts infligés à votre cité par les Chitauris. »**

**« Il est hors de question qu'il remette les pieds ici ! » **hurle Fury.

**« Vous n'avez pas le choix, vous ne voudriez pas contrarier le père de Thor qui, je le rappelle, est le souverain d'Asgard et accessoirement un Dieu »** réplique l'Ami Tony en souriant.

**« Thor ? Peut-être ton frère pourra-t-il soigner l'Agent Coulson à l'aide de sa magie ? » **Demande timidement l'ami Banner.

**« Le Fils de Coul est vivant ?! » **m'exclamais-je surpris, mais aussi ravi.

**« Oui, mais il est toujours très faible, comme si la plaie ne voulait pas guérir. » **répond Bruce.

**« Mon frère pourra certainement le soigner, et si il n'y arrive pas, nous ferons venir Eir, la déesse de la médecine » **

**« Merci Thor ! » **

Je souriais et décidais de changer de sujet de conversation. Cela faisait un an que j'étais parti pour Asgard afin d'y emmener mon frère. J'avais surement manqué plusieurs événements importants sur Midgard ou dans la vie de mes compagnons.

**« Alors mes amis ! Qu'ai-je manqué durant cette année ? »**

* * *

Appartement de Kahlan O'CONNOR

Point de vue Kahlan O'CONNOR

* * *

**« Non. On veut 500€ tout de suite, 500€ à la fin de la semaine. Après ce sera 500€ le mois ! » **

**« Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais besoin d'une protection ? » **

**« Parce que t'es plutôt jolie, ce serait dommage qu'il t'arrive des bricoles dans un coin sombre, tu ne penses pas ? » **me répond-il en me reluquant de haut en bas.

**« Je sais me défendre. Merci d'avoir proposé, au revoir. » **Répliquais-je en fermant ma porte.

Son pied se place entre la porte et son encadrement.

**« Je ne crois pas avoir demandé ton avis, alors tu payes maintenant ! Mais si jamais tu n'as pas le fric, on peut toujours s'arranger… en nature »**

**« Vraiment ? Je pense que je vais… aller me coucher en fait. Vous m'ennuyez. » **Rigolais-je, moqueuse.

**« T'as pas compris, je crois ! »** me dit-il en m'attrapant par les cheveux.

Ma main se pose sur l'arme dans mon dos.

**« C'est toi qui n'a pas compris ! »** dis-je, tout en le braquant avec le flingue. **« Ça ne m'intéresse pas ! »**

Un de ses amis sort un couteau. Mais c'est qu'ils insistent en plus ? Je déteste utiliser ce moyen pour me faire respecter mais il ne me laisse pas le choix.

En une seconde, les ongles de ma main gauche s'allongent en cinq redoutables griffes en diamant et se plaque sous la gorge du supposé « leader ».

* * *

Chapitre V terminé!

Je pense que l'on peut considérer mes personnages comme OOC,

Cependant j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours!

Merci à toutes celles qui me lisent! :)

* * *

**Un point sur la chronologie : **

******Attaque de NY par Loki & Les Chitauris en Juin 2012.**

**Rencontre de Clint et Cara en Octobre 2012. **

**Découverte du 'secret' de Cara en Juin 2013. **

** Evénement antérieur :**

**Cara tue 15 personnes en 2005. **

**Un point sur les différentes identités de Cara connues à ce jour :**

******- Cara Mason **

**- Lola Taylor**

**- Kahlan O'Connor (Celle en activité à partir de maintenant!) **


	7. Enquête et révélations

**Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour le délai de publication, **

**Entre les révisions et ma semaine de Bac Blanc, **

**J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire.**

**Alors pour me faire pardonner j'ai tenté de faire un chapitre plus long**

**que d'habitude. j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que j'aurais quelques reviews! **

**Bonne lecture, et encore Pardon !**

CHAPITRE V

* * *

_Sometimes I feel I've got to run away, I've got to get away,_

_From the pain you drive into the heart of me…_

* * *

**Appartement de Kahlan O'CONNOR**

* * *

**« Qu'est-ce que… ? » **

**« Ça c'est ce qui va trancher la jugulaire de votre supposé leader si vous ne dégagez pas très vite de chez moi, même chose si vous parlez de ça à quiconque, c'est clair ? »** énonçais-je d'une voix calme.

**« Euh… ouais, d'accord, t'énerves pas ok, on s'en va »** me répond leur chef, tout tremblant.

**« Je préfère ça, et cette histoire de taxe ? »**

**« On oublie, à l'évidence t'as pas besoin de nous pour te protéger » **

**« Parfait » **

Mes griffes se rétractent, le leader reprend contenance, se redresse et me regarde.

**« T'es un putain de monstre… » **

**« Oui, je sais. Bonne nuit messieurs ! »** Répondis-je en fermant la porte.

Je me laisse glisser le long de ma porte et fini assise sur le sol. Je me recroqueville et pleure silencieusement. Le mot « Monstre » résonne dans ma tête, je l'ai tellement entendu de la part de tous les docteurs qui m'ont analysé, parfois même disséqué. Il leur arrivait de m'enlever des morceaux de peau de 10 cm² pour voir le temps qu'ils mettraient à repousser. Je pensais enfin pouvoir vivre une vie normale, avec Clint mais il a fallu que je sois stupide au point de faire voler une petite cuillère, j'aurais pu tout aussi bien aller la chercher. Stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide !

* * *

**Tour STARK **

**Point de vue Tony STARK**

* * *

Après qu'on ai un peu expliqué à Thor tout ce qu'il avait manqué, je repartais vers mon atelier afin d'étudier en détail le casier judiciaire de Lola Taylor.

**« JARVIS transfert la totalité du dossier sur mon disque dur personnel : Dossier « Faucon », crypte le, je veux être le seul à y avoir accès. Si quelqu'un entre dans l'atelier quand je travaille dessus, tu le fermes immédiatement et m'ouvre le dossier « Iron man », ok J'** ?

**« Transfert terminé Mr, quant au reste de vos instructions elles seront effectuées »**

**« Bien Jarvis, alors voyons-voir ce que nous cache Lola… »**

* * *

**Point de vue EXTERNE**

* * *

Au fur et à mesure de la lecture du rapport de police, Tony fronçait les sourcils et affichait une mine de plus en plus soucieuse. 15 hommes avaient été retrouvés, tous ou presque étaient docteurs ou chercheurs en génétique. Sur les 15 corps, un seul a eu une mort sans souffrance, sa nuque ayant été brisée d'un seul coup. Les 14 autres…

Le dossier se ferme, et un autre prend sa place. Tony ne se retourne pas, ne fait pas mine de savoir que quelqu'un est entré.

**« Tony ? »** la voix de Clint résonne dans l'atelier du génie.

**« Oui Legolas ? » **répond le milliardaire.

**« Tu peux surement pirater la base de données de la Police, ou alors lancer une recherche pour retrouver Lola ? » **

**« Je peux, mais tiens-tu vraiment à ce que je le fasse ? »**

**« Pourquoi je ne le voudrais pas ? »** demande Clint, surpris.

**« Tu pourrais découvrir des choses sur elle qui ne te plairait pas »** répond Tony.

**« Je m'en fiche. Je veux savoir et je veux la retrouver avant que Fury le fasse » **dit Clint.

**« C'est ton dernier mot, le moineau ? »**

**« Oui » **

**« JARVIS ? Réouverture du dossier Faucon, l'agent Clint Barton est désormais autorisé à y accéder, même en mon absence » **

**« Tu avais déjà commencé… bien sur, pourquoi est-ce que ça m'étonnes ? » **

**« Ca on se demande ! » **Réplique le milliardaire.

**« Monsieur, il semble que Mr Laufeyson soit arrivé à la Tour Avengers »**

**« Merci JARVIS ! Legolas, on reprendra plus tard ! » **

**« Pourquoi ? Ils n'ont pas besoin de nous ! Et je ne tiens pas particulièrement à voir Loki ! »**

**« Et bien moi, si ! Alors tu viens aussi ! Et puis, je suis ton nouveau patron Clint, n'oublie pas ! » **Dit Tony en riant.

**« Oh ça…je ne risque pas d'oublier ! A ce propos, merci… » **

**« Avec plaisir Legolas ! Quoi de mieux que de pouvoir te torturer légalement ? »**

* * *

**Point de vue Kahlan O'CONNOR**

* * *

Me réveiller loin des bras de Clint fut assez difficile, surtout lorsque je me suis souvenue du pourquoi cette distance entre lui et moi.

Fini de se morfondre, j'ai besoin d'une source de revenu très vite, je vais donc partir à la recherche d'un travail. Après m'être vêtue d'un slim noir, d'un débardeur gris basique et d'une veste légère je me dirige vers le centre-ville afin de chercher un emploi. Mes pas me guident naturellement vers la Tour Avengers, je sais que c'est risqué et dangereux mais peut-être que comme ça je pourrais voir Clint, m'assurer qu'il aille bien…

Les vieilles habitudes me reprennent, je baisse la tête lorsque je marche en ville. La reconnaissance faciale avec les caméras de la ville seraient bien trop facile pour une organisation de supers espions où je ne sais quoi d'autre. Et moi qui pensais que Clint travaillait dans une entreprise d'import-export. Où avais-je la tête ?

Une boulangerie française cherche une vendeuse parlant l'anglais et le français couramment. Je pense que je peux y postuler. Après tout, je ne me débrouille pas trop mal en ce qui concerne le français depuis que Tom me l'a appris pendant ma … captivité. Ne pas y penser, Lola ! Ne surtout pas y penser.

J'entre dans la boutique et la personne qui m'accueille n'est autre que le patron lui-même. Après quelques minutes d'entretien, il décide de me prendre à l'essai le lendemain et ce pour une durée d'une semaine. Si je fais l'affaire il m'embauche. Pitié, faites que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal en vente.

* * *

**Point de vue Bruce BANNER**

* * *

Loki est là. A quelques mètres de moi, presque caché derrière son frère, enfin derrière Thor. Il semble avoir peur de moi, ce que je peux comprendre après la démonstration de force de Hulk contre lui il y a maintenant un an. Tony et Clint rentre dans la pièce au moment où Fury commence à menacer Loki si jamais il retente quoique ce soit contre la Terre, enfin Midgard. Mais je m'y perds moi dans tout ce capharnaüm.

Clint a l'air d'aller mieux mais Natasha continue de le regarder comme si il était fou. Ne pourrait-elle pas le laisser tranquille ? Il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait ou ce qu'il veut. Tony s'avance jusqu'à Loki et lui tends la main.

**« Salut Rodolphe ! Ça fait un bail ! »**

**« Anthony Stark »** répond simplement le Dieu sans serrer la main qui lui est offerte.

**« Juste Tony, Rodolphe ! » **

**« Je m'appelle Loki, Anthony »**

**« Ok très bien Lo-ki ! Mais arrête de m'appeler Anthony j'ai l'impression d'entendre mon père et ce n'est pas un très bon souvenir ! » **Dit Tony en insistant bien sur le prénom de notre ancien ennemi.

**« Tony, ton père était un homme bien ! »** réplique Steve.

**« Ah vraiment ? Ce n'est pas le souvenir que j'en ai ! » **Répond à son tour le milliardaire.

Steve soupire doucement et baisse la tête l'air désespéré. Il tente à tout prix de faire comprendre à Tony que son père, malgré ses défauts, l'aimait mais ça parait chose impossible. Loki s'est à nouveau dissimulé derrière l'imposante silhouette de Thor. Fury se remet à brailler contre lui.

**« Je pense qu'il a compris le principe, Colonel. » **dis-je soudainement. J'espérais vraiment qu'il se taise et s'en aille.

**« Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis, Banner ! » **

**« Arrêtez de parler de cette façon à Bruce ! »**

**« Stark, je ne vous ai rien demandé non plus ! »**

**« Vous êtes dans ma tour ! C'est moi qui dicte les règles ici, donc je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de partir Fury ! » **

**« Stark ! »**

**« Sinon je vous fais raccompagner par mon nouveau chef de la sécurité ici présent ! »**

**« Barton est agent du SHIELD. Il est sous mes ordres ! »**

**« Sauf votre respect Colonel, je ne fais désormais plus partie de l'organisation nommée SHIELD depuis que vous m'avez demandé de tuer Lola »**

**« Qui n'est pas votre petite-amie mais seulement un monstre ! »**

Clint se jette sur Fury et l'attrape par le col. Natasha attrape son arme et la braque sur l'archer.

**« Clint, Lâche le Colonel tout de suite ! »**

**« Je vous interdis de décrire Lola avec le terme de « monstre » c'est clair ? Je vous l'interdis ! » **S'exclame Clint, le visage rouge de colère.

**« Clint ! Lâche-le ! Maintenant ou je tire ! »**

**« Et bien tire Natasha, fais-moi regretter le jour où je ne t'ai pas tué ! » **Réplique Clint en regardant l'espionne russe dans les yeux.

Celle-ci reste choquée, la bouche légèrement entrouverte devant la répartie de son partenaire. Ce dernier lâche alors Fury et part à grandes enjambées vers l'ascenseur que JARVIS lui ouvre gentiment. Son regard rempli de haine ne lâche pas Natasha et Fury jusqu'à la fermeture des portes.

* * *

**Point de vue Clint BARTON**

* * *

Je marche. Je ne sais pas dans quelle direction je vais ni où je vais atterrir et à vrai dire, je n'en ai rien à faire. Je dois juste m'éloigner, partir vite et loin de Fury et de Natasha. Jamais je n'aurais cru avoir à fuir cette dernière… Je n'aurais pas du lui répondre de cette façon, mais elle… elle a pris le parti de Fury face à moi, alors que j'ai été le premier à lui faire confiance.

J'entends un bruit de Klaxon et de freinage, je lève la tête et me rends compte que je suis presque au milieu de la route. Je retourne très vite sur le trottoir et me fais engueuler par le chauffeur de taxi qui a faille m'écraser à l'instant. Je regarde très vite autour de moi et remarque que personne ne m'a prêté attention, tant mieux.

Soudain une jeune femme attire mon attention. Elle est blonde et a les cheveux coupés courts au carré, de la même manière que Lola. Je lui cours après en hurlant **« Lola ! Lola attends ! »** J'arrive enfin à la rattraper par le bras. Et là, déception. A la place de magnifiques yeux verts se trouvent des yeux marron. Les lèvres sont fines et boudeuses, le nez est un peu large et aucun grain de beauté n'est visible dans le cou de cette jeune femme, qui me demande de la lâcher.

**« Désolé…Je…je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Pardon… » **

Elle part, me laissant seul avec moi-même, les bras ballants au beau milieu de l'avenue. Cependant, ma vue anormalement performante a loupé un détail important. Lorsque j'ai hurlé le prénom de Lola, une jeune femme aux cheveux longs et noirs s'est figée puis a presque couru avant de disparaître dans la foule d'une autre avenue.

* * *

**Point de vue Natasha ROMANOFF**

* * *

La réponse de Clint m'a laissé littéralement… sur le cul. Comment peut-il me dire ça ? Je sais très bien qu'il m'a sauvé la vie ce jour-là à Budapest, ainsi que de nombreuses autres fois mais il s'est compromis avec cette mutante. S'en prendre à Fury de cette manière c'est mauvais pour lui, on finira par le retrouver une balle en pleine tête s'il n'arrête pas ses conneries. Steve et Bruce m'observe de façon réprobatrice. Je leur jette un regard noir, de quel droit incitent-ils Clint à continuer ses bêtises pour cette fille ?! Tony, quant à lui, semble particulièrement content de l'arrivée de Loki. Il lui pose plein de questions et vient même de lui proposer de visiter sa chambre. Attendez…Comment ça, SA chambre ?

**« Depuis quand les fous psychopathes ont-ils droit à une chambre au sein de la tour Avengers ? »**

**« Depuis qu'il n'était pas responsable et que cette tour est la tour STARK ! Et non pas la Tour Avengers. Ce n'est pas parce que les médias et les gens l'ont baptisée ainsi qu'elle vous appartient. Bien entendu Steve, Bruce et Thor y sont toujours les bienvenus. Quant à toi, ma petite, ce n'est pas parce que tu t'appelles la veuve noire que je vais te laisser me dicter ma conduite. J'ai décidé que Rodolphe aurait une chambre, il en aura une, point. »**

Je vais tuer ce pathétique petit milliardaire… je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer…. Je vais surtout vite sortir de cette tour avant de faire une bêtise. Oui, très bonne idée, sortir d'ici !

* * *

**Point de vue Loki LAUFEYSON**

* * *

Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à un accueil aussi … « chaleureux » de la part d'un homme que j'ai lancé à travers une fenêtre et qui a failli mourir par ma faute. Anthony Stark a l'air d'être un homme très intelligent, bien sur je l'avais remarqué lors de l'attaque avec les Chitauris d'après la construction de son armure et de l'âme qui habite ses murs, mais quand même…

Thor semble heureux de voir le comportement des autres avec moi. Le soldat et la chose verte me regarde bizarrement, comme si ils avaient peur que je leur saute dessus. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait avoir peur de la chose verte, après tout, c'est moi qu'elle a prit pour un hochet pour enfant.

**« C'est très gentil de fournir une chambre à mon frère, Ami Stark ! »**

**« Tony, pas Ami Stark ! Je ne vais tout de même pas te le répéter 100 fois ! Et de rien, ça ne me dérange pas ! »**

**« Je ne suis pas ton frère, Thor » **Répliquais-je en même temps que l'homme de métal.

**« Et bien merci… Tony ! Bien sur que si Loki, tu le seras toujours ! » **

**« Thor… » **

**« Mais Loki… nous avons vécu tellement de choses ensembles, tu es mon frère, pas par le sang ça je l'ai bien compris, mais tout de même ! »**

**« Si tu veux… »**

Ma concession au statut de frère face à Thor semble surprendre les midgardiens. J'ai légèrement eu le temps de réfléchir et de m'expliquer avec mon fr… Thor et Odin pendant un an. Je n'avais pas grand-chose de mieux à faire et réfléchir atténue la douleur, du moins, se concentrer sur autre chose évite de se concentrer sur la brûlure provoquée par le venin du serpent. Je ne vois pas encore très clair, mais ça devrait aller en s'améliorant.

**« Loki ? »**

Je me crispe instantanément, la chose verte vient de m'adresser la parole. La voix de son possesseur est d'ailleurs beaucoup plus douce que celle de la chose.

**« Hm… Oui ? »**

**« Thor nous a dit qu'il vous serait peut-être possible de soigner l'Agent Coulson ? »**

**« Qui est .. ? Ah, euh… non c'est bon, je crois savoir qui c'est. Peut-être suis-je en mesure de le soigner, mais je ne suis pas guérisseur, alors je ne peux rien promettre »**

**« On ira le voir demain alors » **dit le soldat.

* * *

**Point de vue Tony STARK**

* * *

Après avoir montré sa chambre à Rodolphe, non loin de celle de son frère, je retourne dans mon atelier et continue à étudier le dossier judiciaire de Lola.

**« En résumé, JARVIS : La petite Lola aurait tué 15 hommes. Un seul aurait eu la nuque brisé, tandis que les autres auraient été … tués par un animal ?! » **

**« Il semblerait monsieur »**

**« Comment ça, un animal ? Mais attends si Lola est accusé de meurtre sur 15 personnes, pourquoi est-ce que ces crétins disent que les 14 mecs ont été tués par un animal … ça n'a pas de sens… »**

Je relis à nouveau le passage concerné « traces de griffures… » « Profondes entailles » « s'apparentent à un tigre ou à un énorme félin… » Je ne comprenais rien et décidais de continuer ma lecture.

Un lit avec des sangles ainsi qu'une cuve remplie de … diamant liquide ont été retrouvé dans la pièce où les cadavres étaient entreposés. Des caméras étaient dans cette pièce mais aucune vidéo n'a été retrouvée. Cependant l'ADN de Lola Taylor ainsi que certains papiers à son nom ont été retrouvés. D'après ce que Lola a dit à Clint hier, ces scientifiques l'auraient « torturée ».

Toute cette histoire me brouille le cerveau. Le dossier se ferme et il est remplacé par mon dossier concernant les armures Iron Man. Je me demande qui vient d'entrer.

* * *

**Point de vue Steve ROGERS**

* * *

Après que Tony soit parti, Loki et Thor se sont enfermés dans la chambre de ce dernier et Bruce est retourné à son labo. Après avoir dessiné quelques instants dans ma chambre, je décidais de descendre voir Tony dans son atelier. Là-bas, de nombreux objets sont assez intéressants d'un point de vue artistique. En plus ça me permettra de passer plus de temps avec Tony, j'ai vraiment eu peur hier lorsque Lola a menacé de le broyer dans son armure… J'aime beaucoup Tony, il a beaucoup de qualité et j'aimerais que l'on soit plus proche afin de pouvoir le faire changer d'avis sur son père mais aussi car c'est un homme généreux et très gentil avec ses amis.

**« Tony ? »**

**« Ouais, Captain ? »**

**« Steve »** dis-je, dans un souffle. Ne voyait-il en moi que Captain America ?

**« Ah non, moi c'est Tony ! »** répond-il avec un sourire mutin.

Je ne pu empêcher l'installation d'un sourire sur mon visage.

**« Est-ce que je peux m'installer dans un coin de ton atelier, je ne te dérangerais pas, c'est simplement pour dessiner » **

**« Je sais que tu m'aimes Steve, mais de là à venir faire des portraits de moi dans mon atelier… » **Répond-il en souriant de façon suggestive.

**« Non mais c'est pas… enfin… dessiner des objets… ou tes armures…** » Dis-je gêné et en me sentant rougir.

**« Je sais bien, je te taquine Cap ! »**

Je décidais de ne pas répondre et m'installais puis me concentrais sur un cylindre posé face à moi, puis d'autres objets. Bientôt j'observais seulement le créateur de tous ces objets et je pris le temps de le dessiner. Je ne dessinais que son buste et son visage, n'oubliant pas la petite tâche de cambouis présente sur sa joue gauche qui assombrissait joliment son regard. Peu après, plusieurs croquis de Tony dans diverses positions firent leur apparition dans mon carnet à dessin.

Après environ deux heures de travail, Tony me fit sortir de ma contemplation.

**« Je peux voir ? »**

Je baissais alors la tête vers mon carnet et me rendais compte que je venais de dessiner Tony nu, couché sur le coté dans un lit avec un simple drap pour dissimuler son sexe. Je rougis instantanément et bafouillais.

**« Ce ne sont que des petits croquis de rien du tout, fais à la va-vite, ils ne sont pas très beaux… Euh… je pense que je vais aller préparer le repas… on se voit plus tard, d'accord ? » **

Je me précipitais vers la sortie et montais les escaliers qui menaient à la cuisine quatre à quatre. Je me retrouvais nez-à-nez avec Clint.

**« Et bah Steve, on dirait que tu as rencontré le diable ! »**

Si tu savais Clint… ce n'est pas le diable que j'ai rencontré mais quelqu'un d'aussi sexy que lui.

Car ne dit-on pas « sexy comme le diable ? »


	8. Documents et début de réponse

**Chapitre VII**

* * *

**Point de vue Clint BARTON**

* * *

**« Tony, t'es là ? »**

**« Ouep ! »**

**« Je viens de croiser Steve, on aurait dit qu'il venait d'avoir un tête-à-tête avec le diable lui-même »** dis-je en souriant.

**« Je ne pense pas encore être le diable mais qui sait ? »** me répond Tony.

**« Peut-être que je lui ai fait peur en arrivant d'un coup »**

**« Je ne sais pas… Tu ne le trouves pas étrange en ce moment ? » **

**« Pas particulièrement pourquoi ? » **

**« J'ai l'impression qu'il me fuit mais qu'en même temps il voudrait qu'on parle tout les deux…mais je dois surement me faire des idées. »**

**« Bah… va lui en parler, au moins tu obtiendras une réponse »**

**« On n'a pas le temps pour ça Legolas, il faut retrouver ta super-copine ! J'ai fini de lire le dossier de l'enquête, c'est super bizarre. 1 des hommes est mort en ayant la nuque brisé, les 14 autres auraient été déchiquetés par les griffes d'un animal… » **

**« Un animal ? Alors pourquoi la Police accuse Lola ? »**

**« Comment veux-tu qu'un félin soit entré dans un laboratoire hautement sécurisé et clandestin en plein cœur de Miami ? » **

**« Oui, d'accord c'est improbable, mais pourquoi accuser Lola, je ne comprends pas »**

**« Moi non plus, Legolas ! De plus, toutes les bandes de vidéosurveillance ont disparus, ce qui ne va pas nous aider non plus »**

**« Peut-être qu'en allant à l'appartement, je trouverais des trucs dans les affaires de Lola »**

**« Tu crois qu'elle aurait été assez stupide pour laisser des trucs trainer à ta vue ? Elle à l'air de s'y connaitre en dissimulation de preuves ou d'identité. Elle a déjà trois alias répertoriés du genre Emma Green, Rebekka Johnson et Kristen Walker, sans compter Cara Mason qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle sortait avec toi, le nouveau qu'elle a du prendre et les alias encore inconnus de la Police » **

**« On ne sait jamais, la meilleure cachette est souvent la plus en évidence. Je vais à l'appartement, on se voit plus tard ! »**

**« D'acc ! »**

**« Profites-en pour aller voir Steve ! »**

**« Ce n'était qu'une question, rien de plus, ça ne me perturbe pas non plus, hein ! » **Réplique Tony en riant.

« **Si ça ne te perturbait pas, tu n'aurais même pas posé la question ! » **dis-je en partant vers mon appartement.

* * *

**Point de vue KAHLAN O'CONNOR**

* * *

Le réveil sonne mais mes yeux sont ouverts depuis longtemps déjà. Hier après-midi, j'ai cru que Clint m'avait reconnu, quand j'ai entendu sa voix hurler mon prénom j'ai presque courue pour disparaître. En me retournant une dernière fois, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas moi qu'il appelait mais une femme blonde les cheveux au carré. Pourquoi me cherches-tu ? J'ai tué 15 personnes, j'ai fais du mal à tes amis dans ma fuite…. Tu mérites tellement mieux. J'ai cru pendant quelques mois que notre histoire serait parfaite, que rien ne viendrait la gâcher, et pourtant. A croire que toute ma vie ne sera qu'une succession d'échecs et de fuite.

Je ne dois pas traîner aujourd'hui, peut-être que je réussirais enfin quelque chose, c'est mon premier jour à la boulangerie où j'ai postulé hier. Je me dois d'y être à l'heure et tout cela en étant présentable malgré mes insomnies. Heureusement pour ce dernier point, mon gène d'auto guérison est vraiment utile. Aucune trace de cernes n'est visible sur ma peau malgré mon manque de sommeil. Je me prépare et me décide pour une jupe droite noire et un débardeur assez large bleu clair, un maquillage léger et je suis enfin prête pour aller travailler.

Mon patron est un homme très gentil d'une quarantaine d'années qui s'appelle Stephen. Il m'a expliqué le fonctionnement et me laisse me débrouiller avec les clients tout en me conseillant parfois. Vers 12h, il m'annonce qu'il doit aller chez un de ses amis pour lui amener du pain car celui-ci ne peux pas se déplacer pendant un mois, suite à un accident de voiture. Je suis heureuse qu'il me fasse confiance et décide de ne pas le décevoir.

A peine Stephen parti, un nouveau client entre et je reconnais un des trois jeunes venus sonner chez moi pour leur « taxe de protection ». Lui aussi m'a reconnue et ne fais pas le fier. Je décide de faire comme si de rien n'était.

**«** _Bonjour, _**que puis-je faire pour vous ? » **

**« Bonjour… j'aimerais une baguette et quatre muffins s'il vous plait.. » **

**« Nature, pépites ou tout chocolat ? » **

**« Nature »**

Il n'ose même pas avancer jusqu'au comptoir. J'ai honte de m'être emportée et d'avoir sorti mes « griffes », c'était le plus jeune, environ 16 ans ou peut-être 17.

**«** _Voila_, **ça fera 3,75$ »**

**« Je… je voulais vous dire… je suis désolé pour l'autre fois, quand on est venu chez vous avec mes amis »**

**« Oh…euh ce n'est pas grave »**

**« Et … on ne dira rien au sujet de … bah de vos trucs là »**

**« Merci… tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air de vouloir me soutirer de l'argent l'autre soir, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça avec les autres ? »**

**« Ça me fait un peu d'argent…et puis c'est mes amis ! »**

**« Peut-être que tu ferais mieux de te trouver d'autres amis, ça pourrait mal tourner votre petit trafic » **

**« Mais non, généralement les gens payent »**

**« Généralement… moi je ne l'ai pas fais et je vous ai simplement menacés, d'autres auraient pu vous faire du mal »**

**« … c'est vrai » **

**« Ecoutes, euh… comment t'appelles tu ? »**

**« Jordan »**

**« Ecoutes Jordan, tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner un peu de tes copains, tout du moins de ce petit jeu de taxe de protection, la prison ça ne doit pas être très drôle tu sais »**

**« Je vais y réfléchir. Vous travaillez ici, alors ? »**

**« Je suis en essai, pour une semaine et si ça se passe bien, je serais embauchée »**

**« Ah d'accord, c'est cool… bon, je dois rentrer, mes parents doivent m'attendre »**

**« D'accord, rentre bien, **_Au revoir_** ! »**

**« **_Au revoir_** » **me répond-il avec un petit accent.

Ça m'a choqué qu'il s'excuse de lui-même, ça à l'air d'être un gentil garçon, j'espère qu'il réfléchira à ce que je lui ai dis.

* * *

**Point de vue Natasha ROMANOFF**

* * *

J'arrive à la tour Stark de bonne heure. Aujourd'hui Loki est censé soigner Phil… Si ce petit salaud ne réussit pas, je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de réagir comme ça, certes il a peut-être été lui aussi contrôlé par le Tesseract mais par sa faute mon mentor a été gravement blessé et Clint a été compromis. Quoique même sans Loki, Clint est compromis à cause de cette… fille. Je ne le comprend pas, Clint a toujours été d'un naturel méfiant, et voilà que cette fille débarque pour qu'il oublie tout ses principes. Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé ? D'habitude on se parle de tout et là j'apprends que pendant des mois il m'a totalement écarté de sa vie. Je pense que je suis jalouse… Après tout, il y a huit mois j'étais la seule femme présente dans sa vie. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, il y a bien longtemps que j'ai fais une croix sur le moindre sentiment amoureux spécialement envers Clint mais… nous sommes amis. Du moins, nous l'étions.

Quand j'entre enfin dans le salon du Penthouse, je n'y trouve que Thor et Loki en train de discuter sur le canapé. Je décide de ne pas me montrer et les écoute.

**« Thor, je préférerais que tu ne m'appelles pas 'mon frère' » **

**« Mais pourquoi, Loki ? »**

**« Parce que nous ne sommes pas frères, Thor. Je suis un Jotun, tu es un asgardien et voila »**

**« Mais nous avons grandi ensemble, étaient élevés ensemble, avons joué et combattu ensemble ! »**

**« Je sais ça, Thor »**

**« Bien, tu sais ce que j'en penses alors. Mais si tu y tiens alors je veillerais à ne t'appeler plus que par ton prénom… Loki »**

**« Je te remercie. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que j'oublierais tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Tu es… et tu restes une personne très importante pour moi Thor, malgré tout ce que j'ai fais »**

**« Oh, mon Loki… » **S'exclame Thor en le prenant dans ses bras.

Je décidais d'interrompre leur tête-à-tête.

**« Bonjour ! »**

**« Oh bonjour Dame Romanoff »**

**« Natasha, Thor »**

**« Dame Natasha ! »**

Bon très bien, j'ai compris, j'abandonne !

**« Où sont les autres ? »**

**« L'Ami Stark est dans son atelier, Steve s'entraîne et Bruce est dans son laboratoire je crois »**

**« D'accord, JARVIS ? Peux-tu les prévenir de mon arrivée ? Et JARVIS, où est Clint ? »**

**« Bien sur agent Romanoff … Ils arrivent, quant à L'agent Barton il n'est pas présent à la tour »**

**« Merci JARVIS » **

Loki est effaré à chaque fois qu'il entend JARVIS, va peut-être falloir qu'il s'en remette. Les garçons rentrent, seuls Steve et Bruce me saluent, Stark étant bien trop occupé à se servir un verre pour dire bonjour.

**« Où est Clint ? »**

**« Sorti »** répond Tony.

**« Où ? »**

**« Et bien… dehors »** répond encore celui-ci avec un sourire clairement ironique plaqué sur le visage.

**« Merci bien pour cette précision Stark ! Où est-il ? »**

**« Je n'en sais rien, et de toute façon il fait ce qu'il veut. On doit aller voir Coulson, non ? Alors allons-y ! » **

Je soupire, la partie est perdue d'avance, cet énergumène ne m'indiquera pas la position de Clint. Et puis il a raison, le principal aujourd'hui est d'aller soigner Phil. Tout le monde se lève et nous quittons la Tour Stark pour nous diriger vers l'appartement du blessé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes arrivés. Je sonne, entend du bruit et la seconde suivante la porte s'ouvre sur Coulson dans son fauteuil roulant.

* * *

**Point de vue Clint BARTON**

* * *

Une fois arrivé à l'appartement, je me rappelle l'état de celui-ci après la fuite de Lola. Sympa…il va falloir tout ranger avant de pouvoir espérer trouver quelque chose.

Je fais donc du tri, et tombe sur le cadre où Lola et moi sommes enlacés. Je me souviens de ce soir là, elle avait limite obligé un touriste à nous prendre en photo et l'avait menacé au cas où il parte en courant avec l'appareil photo en lui disant que j'étais flic. Puis elle avait couru vers moi, s'était jeté dans mes bras en riant. De toutes les photos que ce touriste a pris, c'était bien la première la plus belle même si elle n'était pas prise exprès.

Je décide de laisser tomber le salon et vais voir dans notre chambre. Première étape sa table de nuit. Je n'y trouve que des petits dessins fait à la va-vite et son appareil photo. Ensuite, la penderie, rien non plus. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et dans le meuble en dessous du lavabo, j'y découvre une boite en carton. Après ouverture, le contenu de la boîte se révèle être plusieurs cassettes vidéos et deux ou trois dossiers papiers. Je les feuillette rapidement.

* * *

**Point de vue Philip COULSON**

* * *

Je dois avouer que me retrouver nez-à-nez avec Loki ne me réjouit pas particulièrement, c'est encore pire que de devoir me montrer en fauteuil roulant devant les Avengers. Je remarque immédiatement l'absence de Clint et cela me fait de la peine. Depuis quelques temps j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite et ça ne me plaît pas. Depuis longtemps, je considère Clint comme mon fils.

**« Où est Clint ? »**

**« Demandez donc à Stark ! »** répond Natasha.

**« Je n'en sais rien ! » **

**« Bien sur que si, simplement vous ne voulez pas que je le sache ! »**

**« Holà ! Attendez une seconde, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? »**

**« Clint s'est compromis »**

**« Comment ça Clint s'est compromis ? »**

**« Il est sorti avec une mutante pendant plus de huit mois, sans en parler à personne ! »**

**« Et il a bien fait vu comment vous réagissez tous ! » **dit calmement Steve.

**« C'est un putain de monstre ! »**

**« Vous êtes d'une jalousie affligeante… »** Déclare alors Loki.

**« Je vous demande pardon ?! »** crie Natasha, tout en braquant Loki avec un 9mm.

**« Dame Natasha, posez cette arme ! Je ne vous laisserais pas blesser mon frère »**

**« JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUSE ! C'EST CLAIR ?! » **

**« Natasha, pose de suite cette arme, c'est un ordre » **dis-je alors, calmement mais fermement.

Elle finit par la ranger.

**« Je veux que quelqu'un ici m'explique calmement ce qu'il s'est passé, et le plus objectivement possible, s'il vous plait »**

Bruce prend alors la parole et m'explique les récents évènements. Je me tourne ensuite vers Tony.

**« Même si vous ne me dites pas la localisation exacte de Clint, pouvez vous m'assurer qu'il ne va pas faire une connerie ? » **

**« Je peux vous l'assurer »**

**« Très bien ! Quand Clint sera revenu, dites-lui que je veux le voir d'accord ? »**

**« Ok ! »**

**« Peut-être mon frère peut-il commencer à tenter de vous soigner, Fils de Coul ? »**

**« Ca ne fonctionnera pas Thor » **répondis-je.

**« Mon frère est le plus puissant sorcier des 9 royaumes, vous savez ? » **réplique-t-il.

**« Hm… »**

Lorsque Fury m'a appelé pour me dire que Loki serait de retour sur Terre et que d'après Natasha, il pourrait peut-être me guérir totalement j'ai préféré ne pas y croire afin de ne pas me bercer d'illusions.

Loki ferme les yeux et très vite des spirales de fumées vertes viennent vers moi avant de s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de mon corps. La sensation est très étrange… indescriptible. Mais bientôt toutes les douleurs s'effacent.

**« C'est terminé »** dit Loki.

J'ouvre les yeux et voit Steve qui me tends son bras pour m'aider à me lever. J'essaye tout en essayant de ne pas trop y croire. Et pourtant, je suis debout sans peine, sans douleur. Je fais quelques pas pour finalement m'arrêter au niveau de Loki.

**« Merci » **

**« C'est de ma faute si vous étiez dans cet état là, il est juste que je répare ce que j'ai créé »**

**« Vous auriez pu ne pas le faire »**

**« Hm… » **Répond simplement le Dieu du chaos.

**« Bravo, mon fr…Loki ! »** clame Thor, en se rattrapant dans ses paroles vers la fin.

Loki sourit doucement en regardant son frère. Natasha vient vers moi et me prend dans ses bras, manquant de me faire perdre l'équilibre sous le coup de la surprise. Elle se détache bien vite et sort de l'appartement, mais son geste était très important. Je suis heureux, je peux à nouveau marcher et prendre part aux opérations des Avengers. Mais tout d'abord, je dois voir Clint. Nous partons donc tous ensemble à la Tour Stark, mais je dois avouer que je suis quand même assez fatigué, je m'endors à moitié dans la voiture.

* * *

**Point de vue Clint BARTON**

* * *

Les dossiers sont des successions de plans, de schémas représentant le corps humain et de données scientifiques incompréhensibles que Tony pourra certainement déchiffrer. Dans le dernier dossier, une feuille très abimée et pleine de tâches d'encres attire mon attention. Elle est écrite à la main et en français.

# _**Lola, quand tu voudras et que tu pourras sortir d'ici, ne fais aucune erreur. Tue tous ceux présents, moi y compris. Tu sais pertinemment qu'ils sauront me faire parler et je devrais tout leur raconter et même leur donner ta nouvelle identité, ils te retrouveraient vite et tu ne mérites pas ça… Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi pour tout, jamais je n'ai voulu te faire autant de mal. Vis une longue et heureuse vie loin d'ici, je penserais très fort à toi et ferais mon possible pour veiller sur toi d'en haut. Les caméras sont dans la salle 1, au bout du couloir. Rentres-y et détruit les. Détruit aussi tout les papiers, personne ne doit pouvoir remonter jusqu'à toi, ni la Police ni **__**ton p.… **__** enfin tu sais de qui je veux parler. Je ne pourrais jamais tout exprimer sur ce minuscule bout de papier alors je vais faire simple : prends soin de toi, Lola. **__**Je t'aime**__**. Tom. #**_

* * *

Vos avis ? :)


	9. Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt?

**CHAPITRE VIII**

_I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it  
Our time is running out_

* * *

**Point de vue Clint BARTON**

* * *

Je n'avais saisi que les grandes lignes du message, ma maitrise du français étant assez maigre. J'espérais que Tony sache parler français, même si je ne vois pas pourquoi il saurait. Je rassemblais l'intégralité des affaires et repartait en direction de la tour Stark.

* * *

**Point de vue Kahlan O'CONNOR**

* * *

Ma première journée à la boulangerie s'est très bien passé, Stephen a semblé très content de mon travail. J'espère vraiment que ma semaine d'essai se passera bien. Hier soir, j'ai vu une interview aux sujet des Avengers. Clint me manque, c'est horrible. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui et à sa collègue rousse. Qu'a-t-elle bien pu lui raconter à mon sujet, a-t-elle réussi à le faire douter de moi ? Ils avaient vraiment l'air proche… Pense-t-il à moi ? Me cherche-t-il ? A-t-il découvert d'autres choses par rapport à mon passé ?

Soudain je me rappelle de la boite que j'ai laissée dans la salle de bain. Et merde ! Il faut que je retourne le chercher, comment est-ce-que je vais faire ?! Je travaille jusqu'à 19h et je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si Clint est ou non à la maison, tant pis je dois le faire.

* * *

**Point de vue Natasha ROMANOFF**

* * *

Je suis tellement heureuse que Phil aille mieux, pour un peu j'embrasserais tout le monde, sauf Loki … et cette garce de Lola évidemment ! J'espère que Clint écoutera Phil et qu'il éliminera cette fille. Je crois que la jalousie parle pour moi mais je ne parviens pas à me faire à l'idée qu'une fille éloigne Clint de moi. Depuis Budapest et l'attaque de New-York par Loki, nous sommes très proches et la limite entre fraternité et amour est très mince. Pourtant, l'amour c'est pour les enfants, je m'interdis ce sentiment depuis très longtemps. Seulement avec Clint, j'ai parfois l'impression que ce serait vraiment possible que l'on puisse vivre une belle histoire, bien que chacun d'entre nous pourrait mourir du jour au lendemain.

On arrive enfin à la Tour Stark et on voit Clint arriver en marchant les bras chargés de cartons. Je me demande ce qu'i l'intérieur, Phil dort à moitié il a l'air très fatigué, Loki aussi, mais lui ce n'est pas mon problème.

**« Bien, moi je vais vous laisser » **dit soudainement Bruce.

**« Où vas-tu ? »** demande Tony

**« Faire un tour à Central Park » **

**« Ah, d'accord ! A plus tard alors ! »** Réplique Tony.

Je me dirige vers Clint et tend les bras pour l'aider mais il refuse.

**« Qu'est ce qu'il y a là dedans ? » **

**« Rien qui ne te regarde »** répond sèchement Clint.

Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre. Depuis quand Clint me parle-t-il de cette façon ?

**« Clint ? » **

Clint tourne la tête et affiche un air surpris, il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de Phil.

**« Phil ? … Phil c'est bien toi ?! » **

Il se précipite vers lui et l'enlace avec force, Phil vacille devant son enthousiasme.

**« Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement content ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment est-ce possible ? Tu… tu devais être en fauteuil encore très longtemps, tu …. » **

**« Loki m'a soigné » **répond simplement Phil.

Clint se tourne alors vers le sorcier et s'avance vers lui.

**« Et bien… merci »** Il lui tend la main **« Je m'appelle Clint, toi c'est Loki n'est ce pas ? » **

Tout le monde est très surpris, Loki le premier. Thor, lui, sourit comme un bienheureux en voyant qu'un membre de l'équipe reconnait le travail de son frère. Loki finit par serrer la main de mon coéquipier et répond timidement oui.

**« Bienvenue sur Terre alors, enfin sur Midgard »** réplique Clint.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend, Bordel ! Il ne s'attarde pas vers Loki mais reprend ses cartons et jette un coup d'œil à Tony qui lui emboite le pas. Je me demande ce qu'il peut y avoir dans ces cartons.

* * *

**Point de vue Tony Stark**

* * *

Dès que j'ai vu Clint et ses cartons je ne pensais plus qu'à descendre à l'atelier et enfin nous y allons. Je débarrasse un établi pour que Clint puisse y étaler ses trouvailles. Il sort de nombreuses cassettes vidéo et plusieurs dossiers papiers. La première chose qu'il me tend est une lettre manuscrite en français.

**« Je n'ai pas tout compris, s'il te plait dis-moi que tu parles français ? » **me demande Clint.

**« Et bien heureusement pour toi, oui ! » **répondis-je en attrapant le papier.

J'en lis rapidement le contenu.

**« C'est un homme qui lui écrit, il lui dit de s'enfuir en tuant toutes les personnes présentes lui y compris. Il est amoureux d'elle. Il lui dit aussi de détruire les vidéos de surveillance. La police ne doit pas remonter jusqu'à elle, ni quelqu'un d'autre… on dirait que ce Tom en question voulait parler de son père » **

**« Tu crois vraiment qu'un père infligerait des tests à sa fille ? » **

**« Pourquoi pas ? Tout les parents n'ont pas l'instinct parental tu sais » **

**« Oui mais quand même… »**

**« Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'autre dans la boite ? »**

**« Des vidéos, des papiers, des schémas du corps humain ! » **

**« Allez, montre ! » **

J'examinais le tout. Certains papiers étaient manuscrits, remplis de ratures et de termes scientifiques « gène d'auto guérison », « diamant », « griffes », « squelette ». Les schémas m'expliquent que les docteurs en génétique ont voulu greffer un squelette en diamant à Lola pour la renforcer.

**« Alors ? » **

**« Ils ont voulu lui greffer un squelette en diamant »**

**« Quoi ?! »**

**« Renforcer son squelette avec du diamant liquide ! »**

**« Mais pourquoi faire ? » **

**« Ça… je n'en ai aucune idée ! »**

**« Peut-être que dans les vidéos… » **

**« Oui ! JARVIS numérise moi ces cassettes et passe les sur l'écran par date, de la plus ancienne à la plus récente ! »**

**« Bien Mr ! … C'est fait, première vidéo, date du 15 Novembre 2003 » **

_# Lola est attachée à un lit médicalisé, une perfusion dans le bras. Plusieurs hommes s'affairent autour d'elle. Elle n'a pas plus de 15 ans sur cette vidéo. Subitement l'un des docteurs s'avance vers elle et la gifle #_

La vidéo s'arrête suite à un bug apparemment.

**« Seconde vidéo, date du 23 Décembre 2003 » **

_# Lola est à nouveau attachée au lit médicalisé. Elle est couverte de sang, un médecin s'approche d'elle avec un verre, et l'aide tout doucement à boire. Un autre arrive, prend le verre des mains de l'autre médecin et l'envoie contre le mur. Il ramasse un bout de verre et coupe le bras de Lola avec, de bas en haut. #_

**« Troisième vidéo, date du 12 Janvier 2004 » **

_# Lola est toujours attachée, elle est extrêmement maigre et sale. Le médecin qui lui avait donné à boire est assis à côté d'elle, un livre sur les genoux. Il lui caresse la main tout en lui parlant. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se lève, l'embrasse sur le front et part. #_

**« C'est surement le Tom de la lettre »**

**« Oui, je pense aussi… » **Me répond Clint.

**« Je poursuis la transmission Mr ? » **

**« Oui, JARVIS, continue ! »**

**« Quatrième vidéo, date du 27 Août 2004 »**

_# La pièce est vide. Le lit n'est plus là, Lola non plus. Une heure plus tard, le lit revient dans la pièce, Lola est allongée dessus, elle est inconsciente. De nombreuses traces de piqûres sont visibles sur son corps tellement le diamètre des plaies est énorme #_

**« Cinquième vidéo, date du 14 Février 2005 » **

_**# **Le supposé « Tom » s'avance vers Lola, lui parle quelques minutes et s'en va. Dans la main de Lola brille une clé. #_

**« La dernière vidéo date du 15 Février 2005 Mr, elle souffre de nombreux disfonctionnements » **

_**# **L'ensemble des médecins entrent dans la pièce où se trouve Lola. Ils sont au nombre de 15. L'un d'entre eux porte un marteau, il s'avance vers Lola et le lève au dessus de son buste. Le bras de Lola surgit d'un coup et attrape le médecin au niveau du cou. D'un simple mouvement elle le repousse. L'homme tombe au sol tandis que les autres paniquent, Lola finit par se détacher. Les mains de Lola se retrouvent subitement parées de trois griffes. On suppose qu'elle éventre tout les hommes présents sauf un. Il reste au fond de la salle, debout à la regarder. Les griffes se rétractent une fois que tous les hommes sont morts. Lola est couverte de sang, elle s'avance vers le dernier vivant. Il lève doucement la main et lui caresse la joue. Elle pleure… ils s'embrassent. Les mains de Lola glissent dans le cou de son vis-à-vis, dans un mouvement sec, elle lui brise la nuque. Il tombe alors, mort. #_

La vidéo s'arrête. Clint et Tony sont choqués, ils se regardent et observent à nouveau l'écran.

**« Mon dieu… mais qu'est ce que…. Lola… » **

**« C'est de la légitime défense Clint »**

**« Je sais… seulement… la pauvre, tout ce qu'elle a subit… et cet homme, elle était amoureuse de lui… »**

**« Peut-être pas, tu sais, à ce niveau là, il était le seul gentil avec elle. Les sentiments se confondent » **dis-je à Clint tout en l'observant.

Le pauvre, il ne sait plus quoi penser, cela se voit dans ses yeux.

**« Je…je vais rentrer à l'appartement, j'ai besoin d'être seul ce soir ! » **

**« Tu es sur ? » **

**« Oui, de plus je ne supporterais pas une autre confrontation avec Natasha ou Fury, et encore moins une avec Phil ! »**

**« D'accord, je ne leur dirais pas où tu es » **

**« Merci, Tony. Merci pour tout ! »**

**« Ouais…allez, va-t-en ! » **

Clint se lève et s'en va. Je soupire et me frotte la nuque, signe d'intense réflexion chez moi.

**« JARVIS ? La reconnaissance faciale n'a rien donné ? »**

**« Rien pour le moment Mr ! » **

**« Bien… le SHIELD doit avoir un logiciel de vieillissement, ou de changements physiques, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire JARVIS ? »**

**« Oui Mr, et en effet ils en possèdent un. Dois-je le lancer sur l'écran principal Mr ? »**

**« Fais-le oui, trouve une photo de Lola, la plus nette possible s'il te plait ! »**

**« Voila Mr »**

**« Merci JARVIS ! »**

* * *

** Point de vue Clint BARTON**

* * *

Au moment où je remonte de l'atelier de Stark, Natasha arrive dans le fond de la pièce. Je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas vu et partais en direction de l'ascenseur qui me permettrait de quitter la tour.

**« Clint ! »**

**« Allez JARVIS, s'il te plait ouvre moi vite cette porte » **murmurais-je pour moi-même.

La porte s'ouvrit, je m'y engouffrais et appuyais vite sur le bouton pour la fermeture des portes. Natasha se mit à courir jusqu'à moi, mais ma prière avait été surement entendu quelque part puisque les portes se sont fermées au nez de ma coéquipière. Je partais calmement vers l'appartement, en vérifiant que Natasha ne m'y suivait pas. Je voulais être seul, je voulais réfléchir.

* * *

**Point de vue Steve ROGERS**

* * *

Après avoir passé l'après-midi au salon en compagnie de Phil, je m'isole dans ma chambre pour dessiner un peu. Phil souhaitait parler à Natasha de son comportement vis-à-vis de l'histoire entre Clint et Lola. Et si… ? Oh mon dieu !

Je me levais presque en courant et me dirigeais vers la chambre que Tony avait mise à disposition de Loki. Je frappais et entendit un « entrez ».

**« Bonjour »**

**« Bonjour … »** me répondit Loki, il était allongé et avait l'air fatigué.

**« Je sais que vous ne me devez rien, toutefois j'aurais voulu vous demander quelque chose » **

**« Je vous écoute, Capitaine »**

**« Appelez-moi Steve s'il vous plait. Vous est-il possible en tant que sorcier de faire … euh… un sort de localisation ? » **

**« Bien sur…Steve. Si la personne recherchée n'est pas très loin, je peux aisément la trouver. Si elle s'est éloignée j'aurais alors besoin d'un objet lui ayant appartenu. »**

**« D'accord ! Et bien… vous avez l'air fatigué, mais est-ce que vous accepteriez d'essayer, disons demain ? »**

**« Je peux essayer tout de suite. »**

**« Mais toute la magie cette après-midi, ça a du vous fatiguez. »**

**« Pas plus que ça… qui dois-je localiser ? »**

**« Elle s'appelle Lola Taylor »**

**« J'ai besoin de plus de précision »**

**« Et bien, elle a 25 ans environ, blonde aux yeux verts. Elle est la petite amie de l'Agent Barton depuis Octobre 2012. Elle a aussi des sortes de pouvoirs, enfin des mutations qui lui donnent certaines capacités comme le contrôle du métal, et peut-être la guérison instantané » **

**« Merci. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous voulez la localiser ? » **

**« Si vous me promettez de ne parler à personne de cette tentative de localisation »**

**« Je le promets, cependant me pensez-vous sincère ? N'oubliez pas que j'ai pour titre 'dieu du mensonge'. »**

**« Je vous fais confiance. Le SHIELD la soupçonne d'avoir séduit Clint afin d'obtenir des informations au sujet de leur organisation ou des Avengers. Elle s'est enfuie. »**

**« Pensez-vous que le SHIELD a raison ? »**

**« … Non, elle avait l'air sincère lorsqu'elle disait aimer Clint. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais la retrouver sans n'en parler à personne. Pour savoir ce qu'elle pense réellement. »**

**« Très bien. Laissez-moi me concentrer quelques minutes, Steve. »**

Il s'assoit plus confortablement sur le lit et ferme les yeux. Je l'observais tout en me dandinant sur mes deux pieds. Je ne savais quoi penser au sujet de toutes les nouveautés que sont la magie, les dieux, les mutants. Tout cela me paraissait irréel. Au bout de quelques minutes, Loki rouvrit les yeux.

**« 3236 Donnel Olive Avenue, NY »**

**« C'est sa nouvelle adresse ?! » **

**« Il semblerait, Steve » **

**« MERCI ! » **

Sans m'en rendre compte je le prenais dans mes bras pour une accolade amicale et partais presque en courant vers le garage de Tony qui m'en avait autorisé l'accès.

* * *

**Point de vue KAHLAN O'CONNOR**

* * *

Tout de suite après le travail, je partais en direction de l'appartement tout en priant pour que Clint n'y sois pas. Arrivée sur place j'ouvrais précautionneusement la porte afin de ne pas faire de bruit. Ouf, personne ! Je me précipitais dans la salle de bain et en ouvrais le placard, et là…rien. Plus de carton. Mes affaires avaient disparues. Clint les avait trouvés, lui ou alors sa rouquine. Je retournais dans le salon, désespérée. Mes yeux tombant sur la seule chose à avoir été remise en place depuis ma fuite, un cadre avec une photo de nous deux. Je l'attrapais et le regardais. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, je les sentais et je ne pouvais pas les retenir de couler. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

* * *

**Point de vue CLINT BARTON**

* * *

J'entrais dans l'appartement, des questions pleins la tête et remarquais alors l'inconnue aux cheveux noirs dans mon salon. Je sortais directement le 9 mm toujours présent dans mon dos et la braquais.

**« Mettez les mains bien en évidence et retournez vous, lentement ! »**

Je la vis reposer le cadre avec la photo de Lola et moi, puis lever lentement les mains en l'air.

** Point de vue KAHLAN O'CONNOR**

Un triste sourire vint s'afficher sur mon visage tandis que je posais le cadre et levais les mains en l'air. Quel idiot… il ne me reconnaissait même pas. Je me tournais alors lentement vers lui afin de lui faire face.

**« Bonsoir Clint »** murmurais-je.

**« Lola ?! »**

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE HUIT.**

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour les délais de publications qui deviennent très longs.**

**J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre car les idées se mélangent beaucoup dans ma tête, **

**de plus j'ai eu droit aux oraux d'anglais et d'allemand pour le bac et croyez-moi c'était pas facile lol. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, que j'aurais quelques gentilles reviews dans les prochains jours! **

**Je vous dis à la prochaine! Bisous!**

* * *

** Ryuhzaki-Powaa : Confrontation entre Clint & Lola? **Dans le chapitre suivant.** Révélation de tout ses petits secrets? **Peut-être pas tout suite :)

** Quetsche : Fille de magnéto et mystique? **Théorie intéressante et logique. Tu verras par la suite si tu avais raison!

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews les filles, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de les lire, surtout quand vous me parlez de vos petites théories ou de votre ressenti! 3


	10. Confrontation

**Quetsche** : La confirmation de ta théorie viendra, je pense accélérer les choses d'ici peu de temps. J'en profite pour te répondre aussi au sujet de So cold  
: Déjà merci d'y avoir laissé ton avis! Et ensuite oui c'est vrai que Wanda sort d'on ne sait où, je pense le réécrire et le peaufiner un peu mais pas tout de suite! Je me concentre plus sur NSDA pour le moment. Merci encore pour tes reviews! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

** Ryuhzaki-Powaa** : Mon Loki est assez OOC j'en ai bien peur. J'arrive pas à l'imaginer cynique et méchant, c'est mon petit chouchou, pour moi tout est de la faute d'Odin lol. Quand à Logan je n'ai pas prévu de le faire apparaitre dans l'histoire, ou alors peut-être dans une hypothétique suite, un genre de Tome II à NSDA. J'espère que la confrontation Clint/Lola te plaira! Merci pour les reviews! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre! :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX**

* * *

**Point de vue Clint BARTON**

* * *

**Lola ?! **M'écriais-je, baissant par la même occasion mon arme.

**Surprise … **murmure-t-elle.

Je ne savais même pas quoi lui répondre. Elle avait les joues pleines de larmes, ses beaux yeux…bleus me fixaient dans l'expectative d'une réponse.

**Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? **Fut la première chose à sortir de ma bouche.

**Où sont mes affaires ?** Dit-elle au même moment.

**Dans l'armoire.**

**Je ne plaisante pas, Clint. Où sont mes affaires, celles qu'il y avait dans la salle de bain ?** dit-elle.

**Je les ai emmenés à la tour Stark.**

**Pourquoi ? **

**Je voulais comprendre, Lola. **

**Ne m'appelle pas ainsi. **

**Alors comment dois-je t'appeler ? Cara, Lola, Emma, Rebekka, Kristen ?! **

**Je vois que tu es bien renseigné. C'est surement ton statut d'Avengers qui t'ouvres pas mal de portes. **

**Ca n'a rien à voir. **

**Ah vraiment ?! **Répond-elle, méchamment.

**Lola…**

**Ne m'appelle pas ainsi Clint ! **Crie-t-elle en me poussant contre le mur.

Je me laisse faire, elle n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de moi et je ne parviens pas à détacher mon regard de son visage. Je laisse tomber mon 9 mm au sol et passe mes mains autour de son cou afin de pouvoir poser mes lèvres sur les siennes sans qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir. Le baiser devient rapidement passionné et violent, nos dents s'entrechoquent, je mords ses lèvres presque au sang et elle en gémit de bonheur. Ses mains ont rejoint mes cheveux et tire dessus doucement me faisant pencher la tête vers l'arrière, ses lèvres vont finalement déposer de nombreux baisers dans mon cou.

J'échange les rôles, la plaquant durement contre le mur. Mes mains s'affairent à défaire le chemisier bleu clair qu'elle porte aujourd'hui découvrant un soutien-gorge noir en dentelle. Sa poitrine est magnifique et est vraiment mise en valeur dans ce genre de lingerie. Je lève les yeux pour l'observer tandis que j'embrasse la naissance de ses seins, au moment de dégrafer son soutien-gorge, elle m'arrête.

**Est-ce que tu fais cela pour me distraire, Clint ?**

**J'en ai envie, Cara, tout simplement. **

Elle sourit, mutine et m'attrape par le col de mon t-shirt pour me tirer vers la chambre à coucher où elle me fait allonger sur le lit. Elle enlève elle-même son sous-vêtement me permettant de voir ses seins dont les pointes dressées me laissent deviner à quel point elle est excitée. J'ôte très vite mon t-shirt et défait le bouton et la braguette de mon pantalon. Elle me rejoint sur le lit, se mettant à califourchon au-dessus de moi. Mon érection était telle qu'elle me faisait mal à être encore compressée par le tissu de mon jean. Cara fini par le comprendre et me retire mon pantalon et mon boxer d'un seul mouvement. Sa bouche embrasse mon tibia, l'intérieur de mon genou, remonte en léchant doucement ma cuisse puis elle dépose un baiser sur mon membre, me laissant gémir mon plaisir et ma frustration de ne pas la voir continuer.

Elle lève une main vers la table de nuit, le dernier tiroir de celle-ci s'ouvre et une paire de menottes que nous utilisions parfois en sort. A l'aide de son pouvoir, elle me menotte à la tête de lit.

**Tu es à moi, maintenant.** Murmure-t-elle, la tête toujours au niveau de mon entrejambe, son souffle se répercutant délicieusement sur ma verge.

**Toujours… j'ai toujours été à toi, Cara. **

J'halète, tremblant presque de plaisir contenu et inassouvi pour l'instant. Lorsque ses lèvres englobent enfin mon membre, un long geignement d'envie m'échappe. Elle est trop lente, mes hanches se soulèvent automatiquement pour venir à la rencontre de sa bouche, mais ses mains m'empêchent de les lever trop haut. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement lubrique, elle enleva sa langue de mon membre et se redressa. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses hanches et sa jupe fut envoyée au sol. Le boxer en dentelle noire qu'elle portait en dessous ne fit pas long feu non plus. Elle était enfin nue, offerte à mes yeux qui ne savaient pas où se poser tellement elle était belle. Ses longs cheveux noirs descendaient en cascade le long de son corps, cachant légèrement et involontairement ses seins. Malgré les changements physiques qu'elle avait effectués, elle était bien là, Cara, la femme dont j'étais tombé amoureux. Elle me chevaucha à nouveau et s'empala d'elle-même sur mon sexe.

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, ne me laissant voir que son cou et j'entendis un gémissement de pur plaisir sortir de sa bouche. Nom de dieu, j'allais exploser. Elle était magnifique, humide et étroite autour de moi. Elle menait la danse, je n'étais plus qu'un pantin dans ses bras. Elle décidait du rythme et de la profondeur de mes coups de rein, m'enfoncer en elle n'était ni plus ni moins que le paradis sur terre.

Petit à petit, Cara se laissait aller et je reprenais le contrôle. **« Détache-moi »** lui demandais-je dans un souffle. Elle le fit d'un simple mouvement. Je la retournais alors sur le lit l'allongeant sur le dos, collant mon torse contre sa fabuleuse poitrine, prenant l'un de ses tétons entre mes dents et tirant dessus doucement afin de la faire crier. J'accélérais le rythme de ma pénétration et Cara ne fut bientôt plus qu'une chose informe et gémissante entièrement dépendante de mon bon vouloir.

**Clint…. Oh Clint… je t'en prie….accélère…**

**C'est moi qui décide…bébé…** Répondis-je en ralentissant.

**Oh…Oh…non… s'il te plait… **Répliqua-t-elle tout en s'agrippant à mes avant bras à l'aide de ses ongles.

**Allez, viens. Viens pour moi bébé… **lui dis-je tout en accélérant à nouveau, m'enfonçant profondément au fond de son corps qui s'arqua tandis qu'elle criait mon nom en jouissant.

Je la suivais de près et tombais sur son corps en respirant difficilement puis je roulais sur le côté afin de la laisser reprendre ses esprits. Nos souffles s'apaisent après plusieurs minutes, ma main gauche glissait dans ses cheveux alors que j'utilisais la droite pour soutenir ma tête et pouvoir contempler tranquillement Cara. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux encore vagues après l'orgasme, elle était absolument parfaite.

**Tu m'as tellement manqué…** murmurais-je.

Elle ne répond pas, se contentant de m'embrasser doucement pendant quelques secondes. Elle leva la main et les menottes me rattachèrent à la tête de lit sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

**Qu'est ce que tu fais Cara ?**

**Je m'en vais… **

**Pourquoi ?! Cara je t'en prie, tu ne peux pas à nouveau partir. **

**Je suis un monstre, Clint… un monstre. Tu mérites mieux, beaucoup mieux. **

**Arrête tes conneries Cara ! **

**Je suis désolée…**

**Et bien pas moi ! Je ne suis pas désolé de te vouloir toi au lieu d'une autre, je ne suis pas désolé d'avoir découvert tes pouvoirs car ils font de toi une personne exceptionnelle...**

**Clint, tais-toi ! **

**Non je n'ai pas fini, **m'écriais-je brusquement en tentant de me relever. **Je ne suis pas désolé de te trouver belle. Je ne suis pas désolé de t'avoir ouvert ma porte huit mois plus tôt. Je ne suis pas désolé d'avoir toujours eu des stocks incroyables de sucre et d'avoir pu t'en offrir. Je ne suis pas non plus désolé de ne pas avoir été là le jour où j'ai reçu mon colis. Je ne suis pas désolé de t'aimer Cara. Je ne suis pas désolé d'être amoureux de toi ! **

**Tu as bien vu ce que j'ai fait à Tom, non ?! Alors éloigne-toi de moi, Clint ! Ne cherche pas à me retrouver. Vis une vie heureuse avec une femme normale qui sera capable de t'aimer et ne te blessera jamais. **

**Ça n'a rien à voir, Cara ! Tom est un putain de dingue qui t'as fait du mal même si par la suite il a développé des sentiments pour toi et t'as aidé ! Je ne suis pas Tom. Je t'aime putain ! **

**Ne parle pas de Tom de cette façon. Adieu Clint. **

**Ne me dis pas adieu Cara ! Tu m'entends ?! Je t'interdis de me dire adieu ! **hurlais-je alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre, ses vêtements en main.

**Cara ?**

J'entendis la porte d'entrée se fermer dans un grand claquement et les menottes s'ouvrir. Je me précipitais vers mes fringues, les mettaient à la va-vite et courut en bas de mon immeuble, mais plus aucune trace de Cara. Je remontais à l'appartement et m'apercevais de la disparition du cadre avec notre photo. Un sourire amer vint s'installer sur mes lèvres. J'allais dans la cuisine, attrapait une bouteille de whisky acheté sur la route entre la tour et ici, et me laissait glisser au sol tout en buvant à même le goulot.

* * *

**Point de vue Bruce BANNER**

* * *

Toute l'agitation depuis l'annonce de la vraie nature de la petite amie de Clint et le retour de Loki me stressait et stressait… l'autre. Je décidais donc de m'éloigner de cette ambiance pesante et partait faire un tour à Central Park. Arrivé là-bas, je marchais tranquillement au milieu de l'herbe lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un hurler au secours. Un petit groupe de personne était regroupé autour de quelque chose dont je ne distinguais pas les contours. **« Un médecin s'il vous plait ! »** Je n'étais pas réellement médecin, mais j'avais étudié de nombreuses domaines dont la médecine alors je me décidais à intervenir.

Une jeune femme brune était inconsciente au sol, un petit garçon pleurait à ses côtés en appelant sa « tata » visiblement. Je m'agenouillais et demandais aux personnes présentes de reculer. Je parlais gentiment au petit garçon pour ne pas l'effrayer.

**Bonjour, mon nom à moi c'est Bruce, comment tu t'appelles toi bonhomme ? **Tout en lui posant la question je vérifiais le pouls de la femme et ses yeux.

**Léo… c'est ma tata, qu'est ce qu'elle a ?**

**Je ne sais pas encore Léo, tu peux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**On … on marchait et … elle a dit qu'elle de…devait faire sa piqûre… et après et bah, elle est tombée par terre et … et elle répond plus… **Son récit est entrecoupé de sanglots mais j'en saisis le principal. Une piqure ? Insuline peut-être… Je fouillais ses poches et trouvais justement un stylo-injecteur. J'effectuais rapidement la piqure et au moment où l'ambulance qu'un des passants avait appelé arrive, la jeune femme se réveille.

**Léo ? Léo, où es-tu ? **furent ses premières paroles.

**Ne vous inquiétez pas il va bien, il est juste là. **

**Oh Léo mon chéri, je suis désolé. Merci beaucoup Mr… ?**

**Banner, Bruce Banner. **

« Oh mon dieu c'est Hulk ! Quoi, lui, le Hulk ? » De nombreux chuchotements de ce genre se font entendre. Les ambulanciers les écartent, la jeune femme se relève. Elle tangue et je la soutiens, elle me sourit. Elle est vraiment jolie, un peu dans le même style que Betty.

**Ca va aller, **dit-elle**, pas besoin d'ambulance. **

**Vous devriez quand même allez faire une visite de contrôle. **

**Merci Mr Banner mais je pense que ça ira. Merci de m'avoir fait ma piqure d'insuline, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la faire moi-même. **

**Il n'y a pas de quoi. **

**Je m'appelle Claire**, me répond elle tout en me tendant la main que je m'empresse de serrer.

**Enchanté, **répliquais-je bêtement.

**Moi de même. Bien je crois que nous allons devoir y aller. Merci encore Mr Banner et bonne fin de journée. **

**A vous aussi. **

Je la regardais s'éloigner en tenant Léo par la main, ses longs cheveux bruns flottant au vent.

* * *

**Point de vue Thor ODINSON**

* * *

Une fois de retour à la Tour de l'ami Stark, je demandais à ce dernier si Loki pouvait dormir dans ma chambre et non au SHIELD comme Fury le voulait. Il offrit aussitôt une chambre à mon frère qui partit se reposer. La guérison du fils de Coul a été longue et fatigante je l'ai bien vu. Loki a besoin de repos. Mais je souhaite aller voir s'il va bien. Je me dirige vers sa chambre mais JARVIS me refuse le passage.

**« Mr Odinson est en ce moment même en train de discuter avec Mr Rogers. Je ne pense pas qu'ils veuillent être dérangés. »**

**« L'ami Rogers est-il menaçant envers mon frère ? »**

**« Pas du tout, Mr Odinson »**

**« Merci, ami des murs ! » **

Je m'en retournais vers ma propre chambre, assez content de savoir que mes amis font des efforts pour intégrer Loki malgré sa tentative d'invasion.

* * *

**Point de vue Philippe COULSON**

* * *

Natasha revient, sans Clint.

**« Je suis désolée, il est parti je ne sais où, je n'ai pas réussi à le retenir »**

**« Ce n'est pas grave, Natasha »**

**« Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui prend ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se compromet à cause de cette vulgaire blondasse ?! »**

**« Parce qu'il l'aime Natasha »**

**« L'amour c'est pour les enfants. »**

**« Pourtant tu aimes Clint » **dis-je doucement.

**« Je ne l'aime pas. C'est mon partenaire et j'ai une dette envers lui. Point. »**

**« Natasha, te répéter cette excuse tel un mantra n'est pas le bon moyen de ne plus y penser. Tu devrais en parler avec lui. »**

**« Ce n'est pas une excuse, c'est la vérité ! »**

**« Natasha… à agir ainsi avec lui, tu risques de le perdre. Si tu ne souhaites pas assumer tes sentiments pour lui, alors laisse-le aller avec cette Cara. » **

**« Конечно, нет » **murmure-t-elle tout en partant vers sa chambre, me laissant seul au salon. Tony entre à ce moment-là.

**« Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? » **

**« Certainement pas »**

**« Obstinés les russes, pas vrai ? » **dit-il suivi d'un sourire railleur.

* * *

**Point de vue KAHLAN O'CONNOR**

* * *

J'arrivais à mon nouvel appartement. Mes doigts étaient serrés autour des rebords du cadre que j'avais emporté lors de ma fuite. Je fixais le sol tout en marchant, perdue dans mes pensées je ne remarquais pas la personne qui m'attendait devant mon appartement.

**« Bonjour… »** Dit une voix masculine.

Je sursautais et lâchais le cadre qui s'explosa au sol recouvrant celui-ci d'une pluie d'éclat de verre. Je me penchais et ramassais bien vite la photo puis regardais le responsable de ma frayeur. Et bien… je ne m'attendais pas à le voir, lui, ici.

* * *

**Alors, Steve ou pas Steve? A votre avis? :) **

_**Je ne pense pas poster avant le 21 Juin, mes épreuves de bac se déroulant du 17 au 21, je suis assez occupée en ce moment avec les révisions ^^ **_

_**Merci d'avance pour les hypothétiques reviews que vous pourriez laisser ! :) **_


	11. Conséquences? Connais pas!

Chapitre X

* * *

_I remember years ago, Someone told me I should take_  
_Caution when it comes to love, I did_

* * *

Point de vue Kahlan O'CONNOR

* * *

**Jordan ? Est-ce que ça va ?** demandais-je prudemment, il avait l'air désorienté et son arcade était en sang.

**Je…je sais pas pourquoi je suis venu chez vous, je … **

**Hé… ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me dérange pas. Viens, entre. **

**Je… vous aviez raison. Un jour quelqu'un se défendra… **

**Calme-toi… que s'est-il passé ?**

**Avec mes potes, on a été voir des nouveaux arrivants dans l'immeuble en face, mais un mec s'est montré carrément violent… il nous a frappé, et il… il m'a frappé avec une bouteille. J'ai… j'ai mal au dos. **

Je le faisais se tourner et remarquer avec horreur de nombreuses taches de sang au niveau de son dos ainsi que de nombreuses coupures.

**Très bien, Jordan, je veux que tu t'assoies ici et que tu m'attendes, je vais chercher de quoi te soigner dans la salle de bain. Je reviens tout de suite. **

**D'accord.**

J'attrapais du désinfectant, des compresses et du sparadrap et retournais dans le salon. Tandis que je déposais mon matériel sur la table à côté de Jordan, la sonnette de l'entrée se fit entendre. J'étais un peu surprise, me demandant qui venait sonner chez moi.

J'allais donc ouvrir et me retrouver face-à-face avec le soldat, Captain America. Je tentais de lui fermer la porte au nez mais il fut plus rapide et mis son pied entre la porte et l'encadrement puis se glissa dans mon appartement.

**Que faites-vous ici ? Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?**

**Ca n'a pas d'importance. **

**Y'a un problème ?** demande alors Jordan.

**Non, non Jordan, ne t'inquiète pas. Où sont les autres ?**

**Il n'y a que moi. **

**Je ne vous crois pas ! Où sont-ils ?**

**Ils ne viendront pas, je suis juste venue vous parlez. **

**Sortez de chez moi. **

#Boum. Le soldat s'effondre et je vois Jordan derrière lui armé d'une statuette en bois qu'il vient d'utiliser pour l'assommer.

**Jordan, mais qu'est ce que t'as fais ?**

**Il…vous vouliez qu'il s'en aille, mais… mais il ne voulait pas…**

**Ok, ok, calme-toi, ça va aller, ça va aller… **

**Qu'est ce qu'il te…vous voulez ?**

**Tutoie-moi Jordan, je m'appelle Kahlan. Il me cherche pour une histoire sans importance. Mais on va devoir partir d'ici Jordan. **

**Pourquoi ?**

**Ses collègues ne doivent pas me trouver. **

**On peut aller chez moi, si tu veux. **

… **d'accord, mais je ne resterais pas longtemps. **

J'attrapais mon sac spécial « cas d'urgence », quelques vêtements et mes clés de voiture. Le soldat était toujours inconscient au sol, je m'avançais et vérifiais tout de même son pouls au cas où. Celui-ci étant régulier je demandais à Jordan d'attraper le matériel de soin et de me suivre.

* * *

**Point de vue Tony STARK**

* * *

Grâce aux logiciels du SHIELD, JARVIS a réussi à créer plusieurs photos possibles de Lola et les compare avec la reconnaissance faciale. J'en profite pour remonter une nouvelle fois dans le salon et j'y trouve Thor, Phil et Natasha.

**Quelqu'un s'est où est Steve ?**

**L'ami Steve discute avec mon frère, je crois.**

**JARVIS, tu confirmes ?**

**Le capitaine Rogers est sorti après sa discussion avec Mr Loki, il n'a pas précisé sa destination. Le docteur Banner vient d'entrer dans le bâtiment. **

**Ah, super ! Mais il en manque toujours un.**

**Deux, Stark. Clint n'est pas revenu. **

**Il reviendra plus tard, quand vous le laisserez tous tranquille avec cette histoire de mutante. JARVIS, appelle Steve d'accord ?**

**Bien monsieur … il est sur messagerie. **

**Où est Loki ?**

**Dans sa chambre, monsieur. **

**Merci JARVIS. **

Peut-être que si je connais le sujet de leur discussion, je saurais où se trouve Steve. Je frappais puis j'entrais après avoir eu l'autorisation vocale du propriétaire.

**Salut Rodolphe ! **

**Anthony Stark,** déclare celui-ci calmement.

**Tony, pas Anthony. Tu sais où est allé Steve ?**

**Oui. **

**Et bien, euh…oui, où ?**

**Le capitaine ne voulait pas que j'en parle. **

**Oui, mais…le capitaine ne répond pas à son téléphone. C'est assez embêtant, vois-tu. **

**Vous vous inquiétez pour le Capitaine, Tony ? **

**Ce n'est pas vraiment de l'inquiétude, c'est juste que… d'habitude, à cette heure-ci Steve est en train de me trainer hors de l'atelier pour que je vienne manger avec les autres. On est jeudi, c'est… c'est la soirée télé. **

**Je ne dois pas vous faire savoir la teneur de notre conversation, je suis désolé. **

**Monsieur ? Le capitaine est en ligne. **

**Oh, merci JARVIS. Steve ?**

**Hey, Tony, qu'est-ce-que tu voulais ? Je n'ai pas réussi à décrocher désolé. **

**Tu te moques de moi ? tu y arrivais très bien. **

**J'ai couru, j'avais les doigts glissants. **

**Ouais… je voulais juste savoir quand est-ce que tu rentrais ? On est jeudi, la soirée télé et tout le tralala. **

**J'arrive dans un quart d'heure. **

**D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors ! **

**A tout à l'heure, Tony. **

Loki me regardait avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

**Quoi ?**

**Votre inquiétude est touchante, Tony. Me répond-il en se moquant gentiment.**

**Je ne suis pas inquiet, c'est juste que… roh et puis je n'ai pas à me justifier Rodolphe ! Bon, tu viens ?**

**Où ça ?**

**Et bah, soirée télé, je l'ai pas dit assez souvent ou quoi ? Jeudi égal soirée télé égal tout le monde au salon et que ça saute !**

**Je ne fais pas partie des Avengers. **

**Tu fais partie de cette tour, non ?**

**Et bien…oui. **

**Et bah voila ! JARVIS, comme Steve n'a pas préparé le repas, commande des shawarmas d'accord ?**

**C'est fait monsieur. **

Avec Loki, nous nous dirigeons donc dans le salon, où Bruce nous a rejoints.

**Hey, Brucy ! Alors cette balade ?**

**C'était bien. **

**Bien, c'est tout ? JARVIS m'a dit que tu avais sauvé une jeune femme, il m'aurait menti ?**

**Je ne suis pas programmé pour pouvoir mentir, monsieur. **

**Je sais bien, JARVIS, c'est une plaisanterie. **

**Sauver une jeune femme, Bruce ?** demande Phil.

**Sauver n'est pas le bon mot, je lui ai juste fait sa piqûre d'insuline. **

**Et donc tu l'as sauvé**, dis-je en roulant des yeux.

**Si tu y tiens, Tony. **Me répond-il en souriant.

Steve entre alors dans le salon. Tous les regards convergent vers lui. Fais du sport, hein ? Il ne sue pas, pas du tout même. Mais pourquoi aurait-il mentit ? Je mènerais ma petite enquête plus tard.

**Où est Clint ? **demande-t-il.

**Surement dans son appart. **

**Mais on est Jeudi ! **

**Il a besoin de recul avec toute cette histoire, ce n'est pas grave, si ?** demande Coulson, gentiment.

**Non, ce n'est pas grave. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas préparé le repas mais je vais le faire.**

**Pas besoin, j'ai dis à JARVIS de commander, comme ça, tu peux te reposer tranquille, surtout si tu as … fais du sport. **

**Merci, **réplique-t-il avec un ton assez sceptique.

**JARVIS, lance le premier film, tu seras un ange !**

**Oui, monsieur, je sais monsieur. **

J'éclate de rire, ravi de voir mon bébé IA se développer de manière aussi importante. Je remarque aussi que Rodolphe n'est pas encore assis et ne semble pas décider à le faire. Je me lève donc, et vais l'attraper par le bras puis je le traine jusqu'au niveau de son frère où je le fait asseoir. Je suis quant à moi, entouré de Steve et Bruce, et Natasha et Phil se partagent le dernier canapé. JARVIS nous passe le dernier Die Hard.

* * *

**Point de vue KAHLAN O'CONNOR**

* * *

Nous arrivons à l'appartement de Jordan, qui n'est pas vraiment loin du mien à vrai dire, enfin de mon ancien appartement désormais. Je me demande comment le soldat a pu trouver mon adresse, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Jordan est toujours couvert de sang et de morceaux de verre. Des cris se font entendre et deux petites tornades brunes apparaissent et se jettent dans les jambes de Jordan. Celui-ci sourit légèrement et leur caresse affectueusement les cheveux.

**Jojojojojojojojo !** Crient les deux petits.

**Du calme, les garçons s'il vous plait. Où est nounou ?**

**Dans la cuisine, elle fait des gâteaux ! c'est qui la dame avec toi jojo ? **Dit l'un d'eux.

**Elle s'appelle Kahlan, et c'est très malpoli de demander qui est la dame sans lui parler directement. **

**Pardon… **réplique le petit, avec un sourire d'excuse.

**Jordan, c'est toi ? **demande une voix, indéniablement féminine.

**Oui Nora !**

La Nora en question entre dans le salon, c'est une jolie jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus, qui a environ 16 voire peut-être 17 ans. Elle me regarde avec un rien de jalousie dans les yeux ce qui me fait sourire, puis elle se tourne vers Jordan et la lueur dans ses yeux change pour laisser place à de l'inquiétude.

**Jordan, mon dieu, que t'est-il arrivé ?**

**Rien de grave, Nora, ne t'en fais pas. Tu peux t'occuper encore un peu des garçons, le temps que Kahlan me soigne, s'il te plait ? **

**Oh…euh…bien sur, mais… je pourrais te soigner, moi, si tu veux… ?**

**Non, non, les garçons m'ont dit que tu faisais des gâteaux, je préfère que tu les finisses, ils sont vraiment bons ! **

La jolie Nora rougit et sourit, toute contente de ce petit compliment, j'espère au moins que Jordan se rend compte qu'elle craque pour lui, sinon c'est vraiment un abruti.

**D'accord… vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler si besoin ! **

**Merci Nora ! Les gars, vous allez aider Nora pour les gâteaux ? **

**Ouaaaaaaaaais !** Hurlent les deux petits.

Jordan se tourne vers moi et me sourit puis me fait signe pour que je le suive. On arrive dans sa chambre qui est étrangement bien rangé pour celle d'un garçon. On s'assoit sur le lit.

**Tu peux retirer ton t-shirt ? **

**Ah…euh, oui. **

Il le retire en étant tout gêné, je rigole doucement.

**Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**Pourquoi es-tu tout gêné d'un coup ? **

**J'suis pas gêné ! **

**Mais oui, bien sur, Jordan. Au fait, quand est-ce que tu tentes ta chance avec la jolie Nora ?**

**Comment ça ? **demande-t-il avec un air innocent, à mon plus grand malheur, non feint.

**Tu n'as pas remarqué ?**

**Remarquer quoi ?**

**Le fait que Nora te dévore des yeux, que tes compliments la font rougir et sourire ?**

**Nora a 17 ans, j'en ai seulement 15… et puis y'a beaucoup d'autres garçons qui s'intéressent à elle. **

**Peut-être, mais elle, c'est toi qui l'intéresse. Peu importe ton âge. **

**Je suis qu'un gamin pour elle…**

**Moi je ne pense pas. Tu sais, mon…mon ex avait neuf ans de plus que moi, ce n'est pas pour ça… que l'on ne s'aimait pas. **

**Mais tu es la fille, ce n'est pas grave si t'es plus jeune. **

**N'importe quoi, vous les garçons et vos théories foireuses… Ecoute-moi Jordan, en tant que fille je sais reconnaitre les situations où une fille est intéressée par un homme et crois-moi, elle l'est. **

**Hm…**

Tout en parlant, j'avais à présent retiré toute présence de verre de la peau de Jordan et m'occupais maintenant de le désinfecter et de lui coller des pansements au niveau des plaies les plus importantes. Pour finir, j'examinais son arcade.

**Nora est vraiment jolie et elle a l'air d'être intelligente, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne tentes rien ? **

**Justement pour ça… **marmonne-t-il.

**Jordan, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez toi ?**

**Bah rien, tout va bien. **

**Visiblement non, ou alors le coup que tu as pris sur la tête a vraiment amoché ta santé mentale. Tu es mignon, grand, gentil…je ne vois pas pourquoi Nora ne voudrait pas de toi. **

**Je ne suis pas mignon et une multitude d'autres gars sont plus beaux que moi. **

**Je ne trouve pas moi. **Dit Nora qui vient d'entrer, des muffins à la main.

Jordan s'étouffe presque de peur quand il comprend que Nora a tout entendu. Je décide de les laisser en tête-à-tête.

**Où vas-tu Kahlan ?**

**Je vais vous laisser discuter tout les deux, je vais faire un tour. **

**Euh… d'accord, tu peux revenir quand tu veux, euh…je te donne mon numéro, t'as juste à appeler et je t'ouvrirais ok ?**

**Ok, merci Jordan. Bonne soirée tout les deux.** Dis-je avec un large sourire.

J'ai beau être heureuse pour ce futur petit couple, cela me rappelle trop mon propre couple et mon après-midi dans les bras de Clint. Je décide d'aller dans un bar pour y noyer mon chagrin.

* * *

**Point de vue Steve ROGERS**

* * *

J'ai senti le regard de Tony sur ma nuque pendant presque la totalité du film, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a. Peut-être a-t-il compris que j'avais mentit lorsque j'ai dit avoir couru. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très crédible, mais je ne voyais pas quoi dire d'autre.

Je ne pense pas que Lola voulait vraiment m'assommer, premièrement parce que ce n'est pas elle qui l'a fait mais le garçon avec elle et parce qu'elle ne s'est pas montré réellement menaçante avec moi.

En attendant, ma tête me fait un mal de chien, mais comme je suis celui qui a initié les soirées télé au sein des Avengers, je ne peux définitivement pas m'éclipser. Le film étant enfin terminé, je me lève et dit bonne nuit à tout ceux présents. Les yeux de Tony scrutent mon visage d'une façon assez intense, si bien que je sens une chaleur traitresse s'installer sur mes joues. Je pars alors vers ma chambre presque en courant, ma fuite est assez minable, j'en conviens.

Un peu plus tard alors que je suis allongé dans mon lit, portant un simple caleçon, quelqu'un vient frapper à ma porte. Je me lève et ne prend pas la peine d'enfiler des vêtements avant d'aller ouvrir, j'imagine que c'est Clint, qui veut convenir d'un horaire pour l'entrainement demain.

**Salut …** me dit Tony.

**Ah, euh… salut ! **

**Je peux te parler ?**

**Bien sur.** Répondis-je tout en m'écartant de la porte pour le laisser rentrer.

Nous nous regardons, assez gênés. Puis Tony commence à parler.

**Tu n'es pas allé courir ce soir. **

**Si…**

**Ne mens pas Steve, tu n'as pas du tout transpiré, sinon tu aurais insisté pour prendre une douche, et… on est jeudi, tu ne serais pas parti courir avant d'avoir fait le diner. **

**Tu veux connaitre mon emploi du temps, Tony ?**

**Je veux…non, pas ton emploi du temps, mais… je te trouve étrange ces derniers temps. **

**Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça…**

**Tu me fuis… tu… **

**Je ne te fuis pas, tu te fais des idées Tony. **

**Vraiment ? Où étais-tu ce soir ? **

**Je… écoute Tony, je ne préfère pas t'en parler. **

**Oh…très bien ! Je comprends. Je te laisse dans ce cas.** Me répond celui-ci d'un ton polaire.

Il tourne les talons et s'en va. Je le rattrape par le poignet et le ramène vers moi. Je ne peux empêcher mes doigts de glisser sur sa peau.

**J'ai… j'ai demandé à Loki si avec la magie, il pouvait trouver Lola. Je voulais lui parler, savoir si elle était sincère avec Clint et dans ce cas-là, avoir la possibilité de l'aider en plaidant sa cause où je ne sais quoi d'autre. Loki a réussi, je suis allé chez elle. Là-bas, il y avait un jeune dans son appartement, je pense qu'il a paniqué parce que Lola voulait absolument que je m'en aille…alors il est venu derrière moi sans que je ne le vois et il m'a assommé. **

**Quoi ?!** s'exclame Tony.

**Il a eu peur, il a voulu la défendre je pense. **

**Ce n'est pas une raison, on n'assomme pas Captain America ! **

**TONY ! JE NE SUIS PAS CAPTAIN AMERICA NOM DE DIEU ! MON NOM EST STEVE ROGERS. JE SUIS UN HOMME AVANT D'ETRE LE SUPER SOLDAT ! criais-je, furieux.**

**Je sais… c'était juste…une boutade, enfin ce n'est pas… Steve, crois-moi, je sais que tu es un homme, mais…c'était juste comme ça… c'était rien. **

**Désolé…je n'aurais pas du m'emporter comme ça, j'ai juste l'impression que tu ne vois que… Captain America et pas moi. **

**Et que toi, tu ne vois que le génie, le coureur de jupons et pas…moi, Tony, simplement Tony et non pas Tony Stark. **

**Tu ne laisses voir que cette image là, Tony… je…parfois j'ai l'impression de réussir à passer au-delà de la carapace mais l'instant d'après, tu redeviens sarcastique et distant. **

**Je comprends… après t'avoir assommé, que s'est-il passé ?**

**Je me suis réveillé plus tard, ils n'étaient plus là et j'ai vu que tu venais de m'appeler, alors j'ai rappelé directement. **

**Bruce devrait t'examiner. **

**Je n'ai rien, juste mal au crâne, ça commence à passer. **

**Tu es sur ? **

**Oui Tony, ça va. **

**D'accord. Je vais te laisser dormir alors… **

**Oui, tu devrais y aller aussi. **

**J'ai encore deux trois petits trucs qui m'attendent à l'atelier. **

**Ils t'attendront jusqu'à demain tu sais. Au lit. **

**D'accord Steve. Bonne nuit. **

Je n'ai pas envie qu'il quitte ma chambre, j'aimerais qu'il dorme avec moi, j'aimerais que ces lèvres soient pressées contre les miennes, je veux que… C'est impossible. Tony n'est pas homosexuel. Trop perdu dans mes pensées je n'ai pas remarqué de suite la main de Tony contre ma joue.

**Steve ?**

**Hm…oui ?**

**A quoi penses-tu ?**

**A rien d'important…enfin si mais…non rien, bonne nuit Tony. **

**Tu as constamment l'air effrayé Steve, tu ne peux pas vivre tout le temps dans la peur de quelque chose. Tu es Steve Rogers après tout. **

**Tony ! On vient d'en parler, du moins je viens d'en crier. **

**Tu es Steve Rogers, pas Captain America. **

**Steve Rogers n'est pas courageux. **

**Bien sur que si. **

**Si j'étais courageux, je ferais ce que je veux faire depuis maintenant des semaines, sans avoir peur des conséquences.**

**Les conséquences, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Connais pas !** réplique alors Tony en souriant comme un enfant.

Et puis au diable la peur, les conséquences, le savoir-vivre, les préjugés. J'embrasse Tony Stark. J'embrasse Tony Stark sur la bouche. Mes lèvres sont posées sur les siennes, ma langue caresse doucement sa lèvre inférieure dans une tentative pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche. Quand enfin il réagit, ma langue prend d'assaut la sienne pour un baiser tantôt tendre, tantôt passionné. Mes mains glissent dans ses cheveux bruns et jouent tranquillement avec, tandis que les siennes sont autour de mon cou. Quand l'air nous manque, nous éloignons nos bouches l'une de l'autre mais gardons les mains à la même position. Front contre Front j'observe Tony haletant, qui a une expression que je n'ai encore jamais vu. Tony Stark est surpris, sans-voix et je me rends compte que…

Oh mon dieu, j'ai embrassé Tony Stark.

* * *

#FIN CHAPITRE 10

L'attente a été un peu longue je l'admets, donc j'espère qu'il vous plait.

Concernant le passage Jordan/Nora j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop long, mais je veux vraiment que vous ressentiez

une alchimie entre les personnages de Kahlan et Jordan car ce dernier à pour moi le rôle de la conscience de Kahlan qui

tente de lui faire trouver le bon chemin pour vivre sa vie et je pense que c'est intéressant de développer cette relation de conseillère/conseillé

autrement dit grande soeur/petit frère. Et enfin un petit bond en avant dans les relations amoureuses de cette fanfiction, puisque premier bisous Stony.

J'affectionne particulièrement ce couple, je les trouve absolument adorables!

Merci aux filles qui me laissent des reviews, merci aussi pour les ajouts en favoris/les follows,

mais s'il vous plait, même si ce n'est que sur un chapitre de temps en temps, une petite review me ferait extrêmement plaisir!

#FIN MONOLOGUE DE MERDE DE L'AUTEUR lol

Bisous!


End file.
